Desert Mirage
by The Rose Society
Summary: Co fic with Eternal Angel. Alternate Reality and stereotypes.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: People of the world, hear this! RS (hi hi!) and I have  
officially conquered Takeuchi Naoko and now own Bishoujo Senshi  
Sailor Moon!! All must bow down to us!!! Hahahaha! We own Sailor  
Moon!!!! Whooohooooo!!! Ack!!! The men in white shirts, they are  
after us! Jealous! I swear they are!! evil ... evil ... hmmm ... I  
wonder why they locked us in that room? It was comfy and all, I do  
love the pillows that they have....and the jackets...(sighs) bliss....  
  
Humidity, the desert sands.  
Swirling about, he called out for her …  
But there was nothing.  
Just jaded memories of a beautiful mirage …  
  
Desert Mirage  
Prologue  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: usako9@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/cherii_blossoms  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
*High Noon*  
  
The sun beat down upon the desert sands mercilessly. But even  
the intense heat could not dull the sounds of mirth that floated in  
through his window. Sitting upon his cushioned seat, he was completely  
mystified with the world. Why should it possess happiness for everyone  
but him? Yet he did not mind it much; he had too many things to do, let  
alone fall for a hideous emotion that would surely be his ruin. Love  
and happiness, they were not for him. Sighing, he looked back down at  
the papers piled high in front of him.  
He had a kingdom to rule. He was Endymion, sultan to thousands.  
This was no time to drift off, he scolded.  
He went back to reading and signing the papers.  
  
*Sundown*  
  
Running a tan hand through his dark locks, Endymion let out  
another sigh. He was extremely restless today. More so than usual. He  
had even stop conducting matters of state so that he might find some  
respite from his inner demons. But he could find no peace within the  
walls of his palace. His mind constantly wandered beyond the walls,  
as if his mind knew what he needed and that something could only be  
found outside of the palace. Something was going to happen soon...  
Frustrated, he plopped himself on his bed, pillows spread all  
around him. Endymion breathed in deeply, the smell of incense doing  
little to calm his nerves. Closing his eyes, Endymion turned his face  
toward the covers. Silk brushed against his cheek, the softness of it  
making him long...for what?  
He turned toward the ceiling, deep in thought. Beyond his  
palace walls, the faint sounds of city life beckoned to him,  
whispering seductively in the background.  
He wanted to be where there were people...where there was life.  
He got out of bed and dressed hurriedly.  
  
It was late; in the horizon, a blood orange sun was slowly  
setting. Although it was still warm, the soft breeze danced in the  
stifling air, comforting those who still were walking the streets.  
City life simmered and continued to bustle along.  
Garbed in white, Endymion walked slowly, his eyes gazing at  
the beautiful sunset, watching as the sun slowly made its exit for  
the moon.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. Immediately alarmed, he  
reached quickly for his scimitar. As soon as he touched the blade's  
handle, the hand released him.  
"You don't need to get hostile with me. I mean you no harm. I  
just wanted to tell you that there is a show today," an old man said,  
his eyes wide with mirth.  
Endymion blinked, no comprehending the old man's meaning.  
"A show?"  
The old man chuckled. "You never heard about these shows? Boy,  
you're in for a treat! The most famous show has a beautiful gypsy  
dancer. She's the one who is going to dance tonight," the old man said  
as he put an arm around Endymion's shoulders. "Come on boy, let's go  
enjoy the show!" With that, Endymion found himself being dragged along,  
wondering why he allowed the old man to treat him so discourteously. He  
was the sultan, for goodness sakes! No one dared touched him! But he  
allowed himself to be dragged into the seclusion of the building and sat  
mechanically on the pillow that the old man pointed at. The old man  
grinned as he sat next to Endymion.  
"Who does these dances again?"  
The old man looked surprised. "You really haven't heard?! These  
shows are famous!" Endymion shook his head. Of course he didn't know,  
he hardly ever stepped outside the palace walls.  
Laughing heartily, the old man slapped Endymion's back good  
naturedly. "Nomads that pass by. They are always coming and going,  
pausing long enough to earn some money for supplies before they  
disappear back into the desert," the old man explained. He opened his  
mouth to say more but quickly stilled when a man appeared in front of  
the crowd.  
Instantly the crowd stopped their chatter. The man smiled at  
the customers and then began to speak. "Friends, welcome to our  
humble show. Prepare yourselves to be dazzled by the beauty of the  
Arabian desert..." His voice trailed off as he exited the stage. At  
his cue, music began to play, filling the building with its haunting  
melody. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows.  
Thin blue material molded itself to the woman's curves,  
protecting her flesh from sight but not diminishing her beauty from  
those that saw her. Wispy silver hair framed a face covered by a blue  
veil. Only her deep blue eyes were visible, glowing with sweetness.  
Slowly stepping into the faint light of the torches, she began to move  
with the music, guiding it, caressing it...  
Her body was sensual, her movements alluring. Her arms moved  
like serpents through the air, spellbinding her audience. With each  
note, her hips swayed as she moved across the stage.  
She spun, she teased, she danced...  
Endymion continued to watch her, captivated. Her every movement  
was etched into his memory, every detail of her appearance forever  
seared into his mind's eye. And then, for a brief moment, her blue  
eyes met his.  
An warmth hit him, shocking him with its intensity. What was  
this sensation?  
Then she looked elsewhere and disappointment filled him. As he  
continued to watch her enchant the crowd, he knew of only one thing.  
He wanted her. 


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Hi hi, minna-chan. Kii here. CP would  
say hi, demo the men in white coats kinda have her  
all tied up ^^; As most of you know, we attempted  
an unsucessful coup on Takeuchi Naoko. So, right  
now, we don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
::whispers:: Demo, we're trying again soon, so  
once we do succeed, these annoying disclaimers  
will go away =)  
CP: YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MEEEE!!  
MAMO-CHAN IS MINEE!! LET GO OF MEEE!!!  
Kii: ::shakes head:: Gomen minna...CP really hates  
her 'treatments.' Once we're victorious, we'll  
notify you. Demo, until then, enjoy the fic =)  
  
Shifting sand upon the desert grounds  
Upraising heart upon my heart  
I'll search for you, my love  
A thousand years, a thousand more  
Until I find you once more  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 1  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: usako9@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/cherii_blossoms  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
His thoughts flittered in and out of his  
consciousness, never staying in one place. Drunken  
men milled around him as the sweet melody of the  
song danced around the room. Soft bells twinkled  
from the wristbands of the belly dancer, captivating  
him. Her eyes were beautiful orbs of innocence that  
could even cause a saint to lust after her.  
And he was no saint.  
Eventually, the melodious music began to  
slow, her body following its lead. As the last beat  
faded away, she struck her pose, her eyelids  
carefully hiding her beautiful eyes from Endymion's  
scorching stare.  
So enraptured was he that he did not even  
notice that the number had ended. Reality crashed  
back to his notice when the men around the building  
jumped up and began to hoot and clap in appreciation  
for the mysterious dancer.  
Shrugging away the man who had encouraged him  
to watch the show, Endymion stood up, his gaze never  
leaving the dancer. She had left the stage and was  
now walking away from her adoring audience. Moving  
quickly, Endymion made to follow her.  
  
Sighing, Serenity shook her head in disgust.  
She felt this way every time she had to perform. She  
abhorred the life she had to live, the occupation  
she had. Entertaining men by provoking their sexual  
desires with her sensual body was not something that  
one would tend to be proud of. At least the pay was  
good; the money would soon earn her freedom. Four  
more years...she only had to do this despicable job  
for four more years. And then she could finally  
settle down, away from the men she scorned. Away  
from the life she had been forced into.  
'The life that my father sold me into,'  
she thought. Scattered memories resurfaced:  
her mother's gentle smile, a loving caress, and  
a soft embrace. But Serenity's mother had soon  
faded into nothing, dearth capturing her before  
Serenity had reached her fifth year. And then,  
her memories were filled with nothing but images  
of her father's cold, indifferent eyes, boring...  
She shuddered as the memories became  
overwhelming.  
Sobbing, crying...  
"Don't leave me papa..."  
An icy glare, then a push toward a stranger.  
"Her mother was fair, she'll be the same..."  
The voice was empty, completely emotionless.  
"Papa? Please don't leave..."  
The nomad raised his eyebrow was the father  
did not even react to the child's pain-filled pleas.  
Silver curls bounced around her as she tried to reach  
for her father's hand. But the man merely shook her  
hand away, as if it were an object of disgust. Eyes  
of silver blue watched in sorrow as the figure  
disappeared into the dunes.  
And just like that, her father sold her for  
a few sacks of grain. Not once did he look back at  
his daughter, not even to say a farewell.  
Spite gnawed at her heart in remembrance of  
the cruel world. The taunts, the scoldings...she  
had been treated as if she was nothing.  
Whipping the veil from her face, she turned  
around and found herself face to face with a dark  
haired man.  
Surprised, she stared at him, wondering why  
he had been following her. He took a step closer to  
her, his eyes peering into her own. Without a single  
warning, he crushed his lips against hers, making  
her mind reel in shock.  
  
He followed her around as she roamed about.  
'Funny how she does not even notice her second  
shadow,' he thought. Her movements seemed to grow  
angrier by the second, her soft voice muttering  
quite colorfully.  
Suddenly, she yanked her veil off and spun  
around to meet him.  
She stared at him in shock and surprise. He  
could not help but notice the sheer beauty of her  
lips. They were soft rose petals in the peak of  
bloom. 'They probably taste like honey...' He  
groaned inwardly at the thought.  
How he wanted to have a taste...how he  
longed to feel them again his own...  
'Why not?' the voice in his mind asked. He  
could not help but find logic to its question. Why  
not kiss her?  
And so he did, sweeping her into his arms  
and placing his lips against her own. A gasp of  
shock escaped her lips as he pulled her towards him,  
but any further protest was silenced by his kiss.  
His lips teased her, tasted her, and took  
her into a world of bliss...  
Her lips were sweeter than honey and softer  
than rose petals...  
He wanted to drown within the ecstasy so he  
continued to kiss her, madly and deeply.  
Human necessities finally caught up to him,  
making him pull away, gasping for air. She glared at  
the man who had just mauled her, her chest heaving  
in an attempt to regain her breath.  
"How dare you!!" she growled, slapping him  
roughly on his cheek. "Don't you ever touch me  
again!!" Then, she spun on her heel and stormed away,  
his gaze never leaving her irritated figure.  
Raising a hand to his stinging cheek, his  
eyes darkened for a moment before filling with...  
curiosity?  
Indeed, he was curious, curious about the  
girl that had dared to reject him. 'Think again,  
my sweet...I shall touch you again.'  
He walked away, a strange smile upon his  
face.  
'And I'll make you beg for it.'  
  
She cursed at the day, at her fate. Who  
did that man think he was? How dare he treat her  
in such a manner!! She was not some common doxy  
that would whore for him!! Entering the privacy of  
her tent, she ripped off her hairpiece and flung  
it along with her veil onto the ground.  
She still could not believe that man! How  
could he had...URGH! She cursed at him fluently,  
wishing that he would rot in hell.  
'You should be used to this! The show you  
put on causes them to behave in such a manner,'  
her inner thoughts chided.  
She wanted to slap them silly for being  
right. Still...that did not make it alright for  
that man to kiss the daylights out of her. She  
was a person, not an object to fulfill a man's  
lust.  
"Pitiful, Serenity you are pitiful," she  
scolded herself. "Pitiful for even thinking that  
you'll be anything but that..." She rubbed her  
temples, hating the fact that she was right.  
She couldn't help but admit that the man  
who had stolen a kiss from her was strikingly  
handsome. 'Yet also incredibly rude!' She amended,  
as she exited the tent, the cool night air soothing  
her flushed cheeks. How she loved the nighttime  
when the moon shone softly down upon the desert...  
it made her feel complete.  
"Sere!!" a deep elderly voice called.  
Turning toward the sound, Serenity stared at the  
man, wondering what he would want with her? She  
had completed the show already, what else could  
he demand?  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her  
brow furrowing in confusion.  
The old man began to walk back to the tent,  
Serenity following him as per his unspoken command.  
"Nothing is wrong, Sere. I have just sold you to a  
man and he wants to take you home immediately."  
Serenity instantly stopped in her tracks.  
"You did WHAT?!?!" Livid, she glared at the old man  
who had merely turned toward her at her outburst  
and glared. She knew that she should not question  
his commands but finding out that she had been sold,  
again, had surprised her too much.  
  
From his cover of darkness, Endymion smiled.  
His little nomad was quite a fiery spirit. The way  
her slim shoulders quivered with barely suppressed  
rage when she heard that she had been sold, her cheeks  
blooming into color…her reaction only heightened his  
desire for her.  
  
The old man did not move, despite Serenity's  
obvious anger. "Do not question me, child. As I said,  
you have been sold for a handsome sum to a young man  
and he wishes to take his new property home as soon as  
possible. I agreed and now you are to pack up your  
belongings and leave with him."  
Gritting her teeth, Serenity nodded, unable  
to protest at her unfair destiny. After all, the man's  
word was law to her, ever since she had been a child.  
Storming back into the tent, she began to pack her  
meager belongings.  
  
As she seethed in anger, the strap of her  
costume slipped off her creamy shoulder. Desire hummed  
in his veins as his eyes caressed her silky skin. His  
fingers itched to touch her. He almost reached out, but  
stopped himself just in time. Soon, soon he would touch  
her skin, her hair…but not until he taught her a few  
things first.  
She exited the tent again, her small bundle  
clutched in one hand. Looking at the old man, she  
said, "I am ready to leave."  
Nodding, the man gave Serenity an appreciative  
glance. "This man has paid a rather high price for you.  
I suggest that you keep him happy, if you want to  
survive."  
Serenity's eyes hardened at the man's obvious  
meaning. "I no longer listen to you. I do not belong to  
you any longer. I belong to no one."  
"I beg to differ," stated a voice as a figure  
began to emerge from the shadows near the tent.  
Recognition flashed in Serenity's eyes as the figure  
revealed itself to be the young man who had accosted  
her earlier. Endymion smirked as Serenity's eyes began  
to spark with indignation. "You now belong to me."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CP: Thanks sooo much for the wonderful email sent to us!  
(eyes widen) I never was so happy!! (giggles) Anyways,  
I do hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks sooo  
much to kana for all her help and support!  
  
Kii: ::silent:: Darn, she took the words right outta my  
mouth! =) Keep the email coming, minna =) 


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Congrats to Takeuchi-san and  
her hubby on their new baby!! And while  
you are congratulating her, remind her that  
we don't actually think that we own Bishoujo  
Shoujo Senshi Sailor Moon...we're just  
borrowing the characters for awhile =)  
  
Hot, dry, the wind blows across the desert,  
Carrying in its depths the secret of you.  
Powerful and unseen, the sand bows before it  
Obscuring my vision of you.  
  
Is this your wish, my love?  
To forever hide your secrets?  
No matter what the years bring,  
I will continue to search for you.  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 2  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: usako9@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/cherii_blossoms  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
(note: habibattee - my love)  
  
His words chilled her very soul, forcing her  
to breathe in sharply. He smiled tauntingly at her,  
his eyes flashing with domination and triumph. She  
shuddered, as his words echoed within her mind,  
'You belong to me.'  
The force of his words hit her with an  
incredible strength, rooting her in her spot. She  
stood, gaping at him for a moment before she could  
put together any words to throw at the arrogant  
beast of a man. "No..."  
She lifted her head and glared at him, her  
eyes piercing, as she let out an uncomfortable laugh.  
"You lie..." Her eyes then focused on the elderly man  
who smiled gratingly as he shook the large bag of coins  
within his possession.  
She glared at the two angrily as the horrible  
reality began to sink in...  
Chuckling softly, Endymion approached the  
simmering beauty. Crossing his arms over his chest in  
amusement, he drank in the sight of her before he  
spoke again. Strands of silver silk escaped from it's  
covering as he wondered how long it really was...and  
how it would look - fanned out on his bed. Her anger  
had caused the soft blush of her cheeks to increase,  
giving her face an even greater loveliness.  
'Beautiful... that would not even begin to describe  
her,' Endymion thought. The only thing that marred her  
charm was the coldness in her sapphire eyes as they  
continued to glare at him.  
"Shall I spell it out for you," Endymion said  
firmly, enjoying his mockery. "You B-E-L-O-N-G to me.  
I just purchased you from that man over there, for a  
rather hefty sum I might add, and I am rather eager to  
see what I have bought."  
She turned to look at her master, rather, former  
master, who nodded, and replied "He owns you." His voice  
was full of greed and joy, the only emotion she had ever  
heard in his voice besides anger and cold disdain.  
Serenity could finally stand no more, her anger  
getting the better of her. "I don't belong to anyone!"  
she exclaimed. Whirling around, she planned on giving  
the young arrogant man a piece of her mind but a hand  
that felt more like a band of iron around her arm  
stopped her.  
Spittle flying out of his enraged mouth, he  
screamed in her face, "Shut up girl! Do what the man  
says!" Serenity knew that she had pushed the old man  
past his endurance and that she was about to be  
subjected to an immense amount of pain. The infuriated  
man raised his arm and let it fly, impacting the fragile  
girl across the cheek. Serenity fell, her vision suddenly  
exploding with fireworks. Groaning, Serenity lay on the  
ground, waiting for the world to return to its normal,  
non-spinning state.  
Endymion caught his arm before the old man could  
strike her again. "What do you think you're DOING?!!"  
Endymion's fierce growl filled her ears as she inhaled  
and exhaled slowly, trying to regain her breath.  
"Don't you EVER touch her again," Endymion threatened,  
his eyes glinting murderously at the old man.  
The old man glared at the young man before  
spitting in the sand near Serenity's prone form and  
walking away, contented with his sack full of money.  
Serenity felt her blood rush to her violated cheek but  
her vision slowly began to clear as she gently tried  
to pick herself up from the ground.  
Endymion, seeing Serenity sway slightly from  
her position, carefully helped her to get up. "Are you  
okay? Did he hurt you much?" Placing a hand on her each  
of her shoulders, his eyes roamed her face, trying to  
see what damage had been inflicted on her.  
His voice was soft and sincere, surprising her  
with his show of concern. Was it not him that treated her  
like a wench? "I'm fine, thank you for your concern...it's  
not like I'm not use to it..." she said softly, her eyes  
looking away, somewhat ashamed. She watched the desert  
sand slowly drift away, hating her admission of  
helplessness. She had lived all these years with the  
cruel man; the little episode in front of Endymion was  
merely a glimpse of the treatment she had endured  
throughout her life. "This is not the worst injury I  
have received. I should not have goaded him to anger.  
It is my fault for making him so angry." Unconsciously,  
Serenity lifted a shaky hand to her swollen face. "The  
swelling should be gone in a day or two." Despite the  
rather detached manner of speech, Endymion could tell  
that she spoke from experience. She knew what it was  
like to be battered and broken. Something in his heart  
broke at the sight of such beauty eclipsed by such  
pain.  
Without looking, she could feel the bristling  
heat of his anger at the old man. Turning her head, she  
was presented with a very fearful sight. Endymion's blue  
eyes had become as black as night and were focused  
exclusively on the retreating form of the old man,  
visions of running his scimitar through the old man's  
black little heart filling his head. She slid out of  
his protective embrace when he returned his attention  
to her. His now brilliant blue eyes gazed down at  
the silver haired nymph as he lifted up her chin so  
that he could peer into her eyes.  
Wiping away the tears she never realized were  
falling, he firmly said, "You'll never be treated in  
such a manner again." He said it in such an honest and  
truthful manner that Serenity could not help but believe  
him. A great weight lifted from her heart with his  
reassurance.  
"Thank you." She softly whispered, ceasing her  
tears. Endymion could feel his heart race at her  
whispered words. Serenity could see desire deepen the  
color of his eyes as their close proximity finally  
registered in his mind. But instead of kissing her like  
last time, Endymion merely released her and nodded.  
Making sure that her dizziness had disappeared  
before moving around too much, Serenity searched for and  
found her small bundle of belongings. Picking up her only  
possessions in the world, she turned to find Endymion still  
standing nearby, as if he was waiting for her.  
"Shall we go home then?" he asked, noticing that  
she was steady on her feet. He wanted to settle the girl  
in the palace soon and have someone tend to her cheek. Even  
in the moonlight he could see a large bruise blooming on  
the beauty's cheek.  
She frowned at the comment.  
"Do you have everything?" Endymion was getting more  
impatient as the silver nymph merely frowned at him in  
confusion. Had the old man hurt her more than he thought?  
Her frown deepening, she replied, "Do you honestly  
think you own me? I don't belong to anyone. You hear me?  
I don't know what the old man told you, but he cannot sell  
me!! He has a contract to follow!!"  
Endymion laughed at her naïveté. "Sorry  
habibattee, but I bought out your contract. The money  
that you owed the old man, you now owe me. So, you see,  
I do own you," he intoned softly.  
All color fled her face as her bundle fell again  
from her hands. Dismay...disappointment...hopelessness...  
she could feel her control over her emotions fly out of  
her hands as her tears threatened to fall. All that hard  
work, all those days, all the beatings...it couldn't...She  
could feel burning hatred for the old man who had stolen her  
freedom away from a second time...She had been sold again,  
as if she were nothing more than an unwanted piece of  
trash to be tossed about.  
Endymion placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"You need not be so frightened. You never need to fear being  
hit ever again. No one will ever be able to lay a hand on  
you. Surely living with me would be less painful than staying  
with that old man?"  
She nodded slowly in agreement, but in the pit of  
her stomach, she couldn't help but wonder why it didn't  
feel any less dangerous...  
Endymion motioned for her to pick up her small  
bundle. "Let's go."  
Numbly, Serenity picked up her belongings and  
followed Endymion as he led the way past the tents. Her  
eyes were riveted on his figure as he walked imperiously  
through the nighttime crowd. Tall and foreboding, people  
got out of his way quickly as he approached. But Serenity  
was smaller and more delicate; people ignored her feeble  
efforts to maneuver through the crowd and she was quickly  
falling behind.  
Serenity watched as the man's head was swallowed by  
the crowd. She tried to call out to get his attention. "Um..."  
Only now did she realize that she did not know her new  
master's name. Somehow, yelling "Master!" in the middle of  
a crowd of strangers did not appeal very much to Serenity.  
Shrugging, Serenity squirmed her way to the side of the  
crowd, near a jewelry vendor's shop. She hoped her new  
master would be smart enough to realize that she had gotten  
lost and return for her. After all, unless she went with  
him, she had no place to stay for the night nor any food  
to eat; returning to the old man would mean a severe beating  
and staying on the streets would mean her death as a runaway  
slave. Sighing, Serenity waited patiently for her master to  
return.  
Making his way quickly through the crowd, Endymion  
glanced back to see if the girl was following him. To his  
surprise, only strangers greeted his eyes. Where had his  
new possession wander off to? Irritated, Endymion began  
backtracking his way through the crowd, his eyes angrily  
searching for any sign of his silver haired escapee.  
After a few moments, a wisp of silver hair peeked from the  
crowd.  
'Typical woman,' he thought. 'I give her a simple  
order and she gets distracted by pretty baubles.' Quickly  
he made his way to the girl and grabbed her arm. "What do  
you think you were doing? Did I not tell you to follow me?  
We do not have time to waste on frivolous jewelry."  
Annoyed, Endymion began to drag the girl through the crowd  
again.  
At first surprised by his unexpected appearance,  
Serenity was now miffed at the brute that was pulling her  
through the crowd as a little boy drags a toy through the  
dirt. She was being buffeted around and did NOT enjoy being  
ignored. Wrenching her arm free of Endymion's grasp, she  
glared at him.  
Endymion opened his mouth to yell but before he  
could, Serenity ripped into him. "What's the big idea,  
dragging me through the crowd like that! Just because you  
are a big mean brute and people get out of your way does  
not mean that they show the same courtesy for me! If you  
hadn't noticed, I had been trying to keep up with you  
the first time, but unfortunately I couldn't shove  
people out of the way as quickly as you! And even when  
I found myself trying to get your attention, I realized  
that I did not know how to address you. Shouting 'master'  
in a crowded marketplace did not seem like a very safe  
idea. If you had any manners, you would have introduced  
yourself properly and made sure that I could keep up with  
your brisk pace instead of just rushing off with your  
new slave to your domicile!" Her tirade over, she resisted  
the childish urge to stomp her foot. Yelling at one's  
master was not a very wise idea...but Serenity had about  
all she could take for one night.  
Looking at Serenity's flushed face and her  
obviously disheveled appearance, Endymion felt something  
he had not felt for years. He was embarrassed. His silver  
siren had embarrassed him! Color rose in his cheeks as  
Endymion did something he had not done in years. He  
apologized. "I'm sorry. You are right. I should not have  
gone at such a quick pace and I should have introduced  
myself." He allowed himself to smile at the situation.  
Never had anyone, let alone a slave, demanded that he  
introduce himself. Bowing half-mockingly, Endymion  
gazed at Serenity with amusement sparkling in his  
sapphire eyes. "Habibattee, my name is Endymion. Might  
I have the pleasure of learning yours, my siren?"  
Huffing, Serenity crossed her arms over her  
chest. "Hmph. You don't have to make fun of me." Endymion,  
not rising from his position, glanced at Serenity and  
raised an eyebrow. Despite her haughty expression, the  
corners of her mouth were quivering as if she was  
suppressing her laughter. "My name is Serenity and you  
really should stop bowing. People are starting to stare."  
Unable to hold her laughter anymore, Serenity let out a  
small giggle. "You are a strange man, Endymion."  
He lifted his eyebrow and turned around, seeing  
that indeed people were looking at them, but for a  
different reason than what Serenity thought. It was  
mostly men that were staring at the silver haired vixen  
before him. He could feel a unknown rage fill him at  
the thought of another man being able to look at her,  
taking her into his eyes and fantasizing what it would  
be like to...  
He silently cursed as he grabbed her into his  
arms, tightly pressing her against him. She stared at  
him in surprise, wondering why he had not said  
anything in retaliation to her comment. Sighing, she  
gave up the idea of trying to figure out his strange  
behavior. After all, she had her own strange behavior  
to puzzle out. Despite just meeting Endymion and being  
sold to him before she could even blink, she could not  
help but feel some sort of warmth within his arms. She  
felt...safe within his embrace, a feeling so foreign  
to her that it frightened her and comforted her at the  
same time. In her entire life, men had only disappointed  
and hurt her. Never had any man been a source of anything  
but heartache. Yet, here she was, with a man she hardly  
knew, feeling completely secure. Why?  
He continued to lead her along, his grip never  
loosening. The light of the moon seem to lead them  
away, as she became quite breathless trying to keep up  
with his fast pace. But she didn't say anything,  
dodging around the people. It was strange how even in  
the middle of the night the open markets still bustled  
about with customers. Maybe it was the escape from the  
heat that the night brought, the soft wind bringing a  
soft chilliness to the night's air that made this sanded  
area so exotic and beautiful.  
Her head swam with thoughts, as she could feel  
his pace finally slowing. They had reached the large  
gates that led to the palace. Her eyes stared at the  
imposing building before she turned confusedly toward  
Endymion.  
"What are we doing here, Endymion? I thought  
that we were going to your house," said Serenity.  
As if she hadn't even spoken, the guards just  
silently opened the gates and stood to the side,  
waiting for Endymion and Serenity to enter the palace  
grounds. Without even acknowledging her question,  
Endymion dragged Serenity by the hand through the  
gate and into the impressive palace.  
At their quick pace, Serenity could not notice  
any of her surroundings, except that the place was  
huge and very expensive looking and stared in awe of   
the building before her. She had never been to the  
palace before...hell, she hadn't even been able to go  
fifty feet near one before-she never had the chance.  
She never stayed in a city long enough to see   
something other than her tent and the hideous stage   
where she would perform her dances on. Finally slipping   
out of her dazed state she listened to the questions that  
were freely roaming within her head. What was she doing  
here? For that matter, what was he doing, taking her  
here? Did he work here? Was Endymion some sort of  
servant? A relative of the sultan? She couldn't help  
but feel that she had just been thrown into a deep  
hole that she wasn't going to be able to get out of...  
"Endymion? WHY are we here?!" The quick moving  
pair had made their way into a large, dark room. Upon  
their entrance, servants lit the candles and silently  
made their way out of the room without glancing at  
the struggling and out of breath Serenity. As light  
filled the room, Serenity gasped with awe. There  
were luxurious items scattered about the room as well  
as ornate rugs and wall hangings. Eyes wide, Serenity  
stood in utter shock, soaking in her surroundings.  
"Welcome, habibattee to my home," said Endymion  
as he bowed jokingly.  
"Who...Who...Who are you?" stuttered Serenity.  
Smiling, he replied, "Endymion, my siren. I  
thought that you already knew that."  
Frowning, Serenity shook her head. "You know  
that I didn't mean that." Waving her hands to indicate  
the room, she said, "How were you able to enter the  
palace so easily?"  
With a wicked smile, Endymion drew close enough  
to Serenity to whisper in her ear. His hot breath  
tickling her neck, he said, "My siren, it's because I  
am the sultan."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
(hides behind kii) gomen nasai! We didn't mean to take  
this long on writing! It's just that we both have been  
quite busy with...well, everything! Anyways, I hope you  
guys like this chapter...(winks) cause the next chapter  
is going to be...(coughs) anyways, email is wonderful!  
-cherry pie  
  
::points at CP:: I dunno what she's talking about! I  
live to write this story, really! I don't have a life  
out of fanfiction writing!! ::coughs at she glances at  
a new mountain of books she just purchased:: Ok...I do  
have one tiny thing called college...but anyhoo...sorry  
about the delay. We'll try harder next time ::winks::  
-The Rose Society a.k.a. Kii 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (pokes her head out, looks around)  
It's safe! We finally lost those guys in the  
white outfits! Yes! World domination here we  
come!!! (Dances around as CP watches Kii's  
frantic eyes, her fingers pointing to the right)  
CP: (gulps) I mean, did I say world domination?  
I mean, uhh, disclaimer time! Yes siree! No  
domination here!! SM does not belong to Kii  
or me! That's why...we need...to eat...ice  
cream! Melts in your hands and in your mouth!  
Hehehe...(men in white suits grabs her and Kii  
as CP pouts) Aww...not again! Kii: This is all  
your fault. You just couldn't keep our plan a  
secret, could you?  
  
A fallen dream  
Of something so pure  
Broken into pieces  
With nothing but the shattered dust  
Of a mirage  
  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 3  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: usako9@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/cherii_blossoms  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
Dizziness held her captive as she felt  
as if she had been spun around in millions of  
circles by his soft haunting words. They were  
screaming in her mind over and over again. His  
announcement had caused her to regret the words  
that she had thrown at him, but also made her  
want to throw more words at him at how immoral  
he was being. Goodness, he was Sultan! Sultans  
shouldn't be going around buying mistresses in  
the middle of the night. Her mind continued to  
spin as she could help but be stumped about what  
to do. Sultan...he was Sultan? Why in the world  
would he want her then, if he were Sultan? He  
could have anyone...so why did he choose her?   
Serenity could feel confusion smile upon  
her as she tried to calm herself and clear out  
her mind. But despite her efforts, his words  
still haunted her. "What do you want with me,"  
she asked him softly, a careless whisper as she  
gazed down at the marble floor. Goodness, she  
had slapped the Sultan. She could be killed for  
such a crime! Had he brought her to the palace  
only to have her killed for her insults? Fear  
gripped her for, even though she had not had a  
wonderful life, she still enjoyed being among  
the living. She had not worked so hard to earn  
her freedom only to have her life taken away  
so early.  
Sensing her fear, Endymion gently cupped  
her face, lifting it so her eyes met his. He  
softly whispered, "Everything," before he dipped  
down to kiss her. As he let her go after the  
brief kiss, Serenity could feel herself wish that  
it had lasted a tad bit longer..."I hope your new  
home pleases you," his deep husky voice asked her.  
She could feel a shudder run down her spine as he  
turned away from her, heading for the door,  
"because you'll be staying here for a long time."  
He slammed the door behind him as he  
exited. Stunned, all she could do was sink into  
the depths of the soft bed, letting it slowly  
swallow her up. She gazed up into the ceiling and  
started to contemplate her circumstances. Home...  
Endymion said that this was her new home. So that  
would mean that he did not intend to kill her as  
she thought. But what did he want with her? And  
would she be willing to play the role of a  
mistress or choose to disobey her Sultan?  
  
*************************************************  
  
She tasted like honey.  
The sweet taste of her lips against his  
captivated him as he slammed the door behind him.  
All he wanted to do after that short kiss was to  
turn around, capture her in his arms and ravish  
her. But he wouldn't do that, not now. It was  
still too early.  
He let out a throaty laugh, as he  
remembered how he had found immense enjoyment in  
the frantic look in her eyes when he told her he  
was Sultan. 'I'm demented,' he said to himself.  
However, that did not stop the smile from  
appearing on his lips.  
He began to walk away but froze in his  
tracks when he turned to see the guards standing  
nearby peering curiously at Serenity's door. He  
frowned; he couldn't have this, not at all. He  
didn't want anyone looking at her, no one but  
himself. The thought of another man looking at  
her beauty caused his anger to flame.  
He caught the guards' attention and told  
them firmly with blazing eyes, "Do not let anyone  
in that room. No one can enter it except for  
the maids that I'll issue to bring her meals. Do  
you understand?"  
His icy tone demanded absolute obedience.  
Meekly, the guards nodded as he began to walk  
away, his blood still burning hotly in his veins.  
He couldn't help but wonder why this newfound  
jealousy was able to take control of him so  
easily. Especially since he had been with more  
beautiful and more seductive women before.  
Serenity was only a gypsy dancer. What made her  
so different? He didn't know and he didn't  
understand his feelings. All he knew was that the  
thought of any other man being able to see his  
beautiful siren caused his blood to boil and his  
body to shake with intense rage. Lust, he told  
himself, lust was the reason he was feeling this  
way. The other women had been very willing to  
succumb to his will but Serenity had been the  
first to refuse. Her beauty coupled with her  
passionate nature was a refreshing change from  
the submissive women he was accustomed to.  
This was what enticed him; the endeavor to  
break her spirit and mold her to his own will.  
She belonged to him - and he'll be  
damned before he'll let her free.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Damn that women," he practically shouted  
as he slammed his hand down onto the desk with a  
loud thud. Sleep had not come to him easily last  
night because of the thought of her so close to  
him filled his mind. He could only think about  
the beautiful silver haired girl that was  
probably sleeping peacefully just a short  
distance away...  
He let out a bitter curse.  
Damn her, damn her to hell.  
He shook his head as he willed himself to  
gain control. It was an affliction, only an  
affliction. He should have just bedded her  
yesterday and be done with it all. But he  
couldn't. He could not and he would not...there  
was no fun in that. No, his pleasure would be  
when he had her in his bed, begging for him,  
pleading to him, tell him that she desired him,  
that he was her everything...  
He smiled.  
Breaking her would be a very satisfying  
accomplishment.  
  
************************************************  
  
He was wrong.  
Serenity was not asleep as he thought her  
to be; instead she had as much trouble as he had  
sleeping. She was not use to sleeping on such a  
luxuriously soft bed. Not only that, but thoughts  
of him caused her mind to worry. She couldn't help  
but wonder if he was going to come into her room  
at night and have his way with her. She frowned  
as the sun arose, finding that she had worried  
about nothing; he had not approached her at all.  
Sighing, she sat at the vanity, combing  
her hair as a maid scurried into her room, placing  
a plate of luscious food down at a nearby table.  
The maid's gaze was on the ground at all times and  
she left as quickly as she came. Serenity did not  
even have an opportunity to see what she looked  
like or ask her any questions.  
Cautiously, Serenity took a bite of some  
unknown and undoubtedly expensive fruit. The rich  
sweetness filled her mouth and she closed her eyes  
in ecstasy. With a contented sigh, she went to the  
door and opened it, only to find two soldiers  
standing in front of her, staring at her as if she  
was an oddity that had appeared from the sky.  
"What are you doing here," she asked softly  
as they leered at her, eyes gazing at her,  
inspecting her...She let out a cough as one of the  
guards remembered his manners and answered her.  
"The Sultan had told us to watch the door. You are  
not allowed to leave the room."  
With that, he closed the door in her face  
as she started to protest. Incensed, Serenity  
flounced back to the bed and plopped unhappily  
upon the pillows. How DARE he? How dare Endymion  
order her to be locked up in this room? What right  
did he have?  
'He's the Sultan, Serenity. He has every  
right to order you locked in here. Even if he were  
not the Sultan, he has purchased your contract and  
you now belong to him.'  
Making a face, Serenity cursed at her inner  
voice. Damn it for being right.  
  
**************************************************  
  
The day passed by slowly.  
His thoughts were all about her. As he  
stared at some documents, the words reformed into  
a painting of her face. The sunlight playing off  
of some water made him think of Serenity's silver  
locks. He couldn't help but curse loudly again. He  
was unable to complete any work today. As the sun  
set in the horizon, the approaching night began  
to lift his sour mood. He left his work to  
retire...to his siren's bedroom. He passed the  
guards without a second look as he threw open the  
door, making sure to close it behind him, hiding  
his new treasure from any prying eyes. The girl  
glared at him from her seated position on the  
ground, her glowering presence indicating her  
unhappiness.  
"What's the big idea, locking me in here  
all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to?  
And now, when I finally give up hope of doing  
anything and decide to go to bed, you appear to  
disturb me! Well, what do you want now," Serenity  
finished, crossing her arms and looking at him  
suspiciously.  
His eyes gazed at her as he pulled her up  
from the ground and into his arms. He repeated  
the same answer to her question as he had the  
previous day, "Everything."   
He released her and began to circle her,  
his eyes looking at her slowly, examining her.  
Serenity had the sudden feeling of being a camel  
for sale and Endymion being a potential buyer.  
"You are a truly a great beauty...so  
worth the money spent," he finally said, his  
eyes still riveted on her body. "So beautiful..."  
His eyes then gazed at her lips as he  
smiled, "I have had a taste of the sweet bliss  
of your lips, and I find them quite enticing...  
Are you a gypsy who put a spell on me? It  
doesn't matter if you have. I find this spell  
quite pleasing, my siren...so very pleasing..."  
Pulling her against his frame, his dominating  
lips covered hers, kissing her with a wild  
passion that traveled from him to her. Serenity  
could no longer think or move, she could only  
fall into this magical spell of this beautiful  
kiss...  
He was wrong; it was not she who had  
placed a spell but him, only him. She fell into  
his spell deeper with each passing moment,  
letting out a moan of pleasure. Her  
acknowledgement that she too felt his passion  
caused his lips to leave hers. Opening her eyes,  
she could see that Endymion was smirking at her.  
She felt her face turn red from embarrassment;  
she had behaved like such a wanton.  
"Did you enjoy the kiss, my siren," he  
asked. Serenity could not lie; he knew that she  
had enjoyed the experience. She nodded, still  
avoiding his gaze. A feeling of triumph filled  
his heart as he finally gave into the words that  
had been on the tip of his tongue since he had  
left her in the room. "Dance for me...Dance for  
me habibattee..." His eyes to looked at her  
expectantly. Without protest, Serenity did his  
bidding, dancing to the melody of the sultry  
desert winds. Her body slowly moved to the  
seductive music able to be heard by them two  
alone. Expertly, Serenity snaked her arms  
as she enticingly swung her hips. Endymion  
felt the rapturous call of her dance in every  
movement, every gesture, every expression. She  
danced around him so closely that she briefly  
came in contact with him. The softness of her  
touch left him burning for more. He could  
finally stand no more of her taunting. Desire  
burned within him, demanding to be heard.  
Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her into his  
embrace.  
Breathing deeply from her exertions,  
Serenity stared at him, bewildered at his  
sudden actions. Her beautiful, innocent blue  
eyes were wide with surprise. "You did not  
like my dance," she asked him, confused. The  
soft hesitation in her voice and the  
closeness of her body broke his control as  
his lips forcefully met hers once again. He  
fell into the moment, savoring her sweetness.  
His desire called up an answering passion  
within her, quickly spreading hot and fiery  
through her veins. Serenity wrapped her arms  
around Endymion's neck and pulled him closer,  
deepening the kiss. She never felt like this  
before. This simple kiss was more intoxicating  
than wine and more exhilarating than a sand  
storm.  
Breathless, they parted, both trying  
to regain their breaths. His deep voice filled  
the room as he spoke. "Your eyes are innocent,  
yet your body speaks otherwise." His seductive  
laugh that followed caused her to shudder with  
pleasure. Never had she felt so feminine, nor  
so sensual.  
She shivered as he lifted her into his  
arms and carried her to the bed. Gently placing  
her upon the bed, he slowly began to loosen her  
clothing. As his nimble fingers began to undo  
her clothes, he began to kiss her again.  
A low moan escaped her lips. Never had  
Serenity felt such passion, such desire, for  
anyone. A warmth coiled in the center of her  
being, completely unfamiliar to her. What were  
these feelings that raced in her heart? Deep  
in her soul, something cried out for more,  
even as her mind protested at being made a  
mistress to man who most likely did not truly  
care for her. Even if she wanted to, Serenity  
was powerless to stop this chain of events.  
Endymion knew that no matter what he  
asked of her, Serenity would do anything he  
asked at this moment. Inwardly, he chuckled.  
Already her walls were crumbling before him  
and very soon, he was sure, she would belong  
to him, mind, body and soul. 'Very soon,' he  
thought, 'she will beg for my kisses. And  
when that occurs, I will have triumphed.'  
Pausing his actions, he looked at her, his  
dark eyes glazed with passion. Huskily, he  
asked, "I want you ... do you want me?"   
Her mind clashed with her desire.  
She could not help but feel ashamed of her  
answer. Even now, she could feel the warmth  
of her wanting deep within her. Blushing, she  
turned her head away, nodding. Pleased, he let  
out a throaty laugh.  
"My siren," he whispered softly into  
her ear, placing a soft kiss upon the lobe.  
"Beg for it. Beg for it and I'll give you all  
the passion your heart desires..."  
She stiffened as his words brought all  
her passion to a screeching halt. "What," she  
asked. Fighting for control, she tried not to  
tremble when his hand brushed against her.  
He thought that she had already melted  
into a puddle of submission. "You heard me,  
habibattee, beg for it," he whispered  
seductively, trying to regain control of the  
situation.  
She was speechless. Anger filled her  
as he stared at her, his eyes giving hers a  
challenging look. "I see...you still cannot,"  
he stated as he shrugged. Standing up, he  
began to walk towards the door, leaving her  
in her ruffled state on the bed.  
Serenity glared at his retreating  
figure.Beg for it? She would never beg!!  
When the old man starved her for her  
disobedience, she had not begged for food.  
Even as she was being whipped, she had not  
begged for him to cease. A wave of hot anger  
that had been slowly building up in her,  
finally crashed. If he thought that she was  
going to degrade herself by begging him to  
make her his mistress, he had another think  
coming. Why, the man was the spawn of evil,  
unfit to be Sultan!! Sitting up, Serenity  
grabbed a pillow and hurled it at Endymion.  
Striking its target, the pillow fell to the  
ground as Endymion whirled around to face  
her. Standing proudly despite her state of  
undress, Serenity haughtily said, "I will  
NEVER beg YOU!!! Nothing will EVER make me  
ask YOU for anything."  
He laughed, "We'll see..." And with  
that parting shot, the door closed with a  
resounding thud.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Wow, this chapter came out sooner  
than the previous one. Aren't you guys  
proud? Here's to Kana who misguidedly thinks  
that Waff is better than Taff. And to Lyssa  
who pushes me and makes sure I'm writing  
instead of goofing off. Emails are wonderful,  
so (winks) you do get the point ne? Love ya  
all!  
-Cherry Pie  
  
To all my friends who helped me  
through a difficult period and to all those  
readers who are still reading this, my  
deepest thanks. Your emails are a shining  
ray of hope in the dismal darkness of  
life.  
-The Rose Society a.k.a Kii 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okee...time for us to make a very big  
announcement! This is in no way, shape or form an  
accurate representation of ANY culture! We  
probably should have announced this earlier ^^;  
This is a complete work of fiction. CP and me just  
made all this stuff up! Oh yeah, we don't own BSSM  
either. CP: (blinks blinks) I agree with  
everything but the last sentence that Kii just  
said...(whispers softly) Of course we own BSSM...  
we even get royalties from those men in the white  
suits...although for some reason they insist in  
paying us with strange sweaters and bringing us to  
a comfy room, but still, whatever goes right?  
  
A heart yearns for a partner  
A mirror to itself  
Calling out into the night  
Its plead lost in the sand  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 4  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: usako9@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.geocities.com/cherii_blossoms  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
Endymion tossed and turned upon the soft  
bed, unable to sleep. No matter what he did, he  
could not cool the burning within his heart. Every  
thought, every feeling, every fantasy was centered  
around his new found toy.   
'She certainly is a beauty,' was all he  
could think with a soft chuckle on his lips as he  
tossed around some more. 'And she has quite the  
temper,' as he tried to figure out her flaws. But  
then again, he found that she had very little, and  
the ones that she did have only added a heightened  
beauty around her.   
'Sooner or later, she will submit.' He  
thought solemnly as he shut his eyes in order to  
dream of his luscious new girl.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Waking to a new day, Endymion prepared for  
his royal duties. Sitting upon an elaborate cushion,  
Endymion began to shuffle through his affairs of  
state only to find himself thinking naught of his  
duties but about the beautiful siren that  
captivated him.  
'I wonder what Serenity is doing...' He  
looked off into the distance, envisioning his silver  
siren. Smiling dreamily, he remembered the sway of  
her luscious body as she danced for him.   
A soft cough disturbed Endymion from his  
thoughts. Interrupted, Endymion glanced at the  
offending person: one of his royal advisors. The man  
kept his gaze on the floor as Endymion tossed the man  
a glare and attempted to return his attention to his  
papers.  
'Ok...the tax collectors report a small drop  
in the incoming amount of gold, but silver revenue  
this year surpasses last years amount...Silver is the  
color of Serenity's hair. I wonder, would sapphires  
best highlight her eyes? Or shall I adorn her with  
rubies instead? Maybe it would be best for her to  
have flowers in her hair...ARGH!' Endymion grimaced at  
his train of thought. Again, his attention had wandered  
from the matters at hand to Serenity.  
Chuckling at himself, Endymion thought, 'I  
cannot prevent myself from thinking of her. After all,  
what man could resist such a beauty? Her innocent heart  
merely heightens her tempestuous beauty. It is as if  
she is unaware of the reaction she stirs in a man.'  
The advisors all looked at each other in  
confusion at the sight of the Sultan staring off into  
space and smiling to himself. In all their years of  
being in their high positions, they had never seen his  
majesty smile at anything, especially while performing  
his royal duties. One of the older advisors  
surreptitiously made a motion with his hands.  
'Do you think it's a woman?'  
The other advisors bit their tongues to keep  
from bursting into laughter.  
"A woman?!" one whispered. "You must be  
mistaken. You know Endymion. He is the terror of women  
everywhere. Almost every night there is a different  
beauty in his bed. Never has he ever shown any  
affection for any of them. It is as if he cannot love."  
The gossiping advisors glanced at their ruler to  
make sure that he had not heard their conversation.  
Endymion still sat there, completely oblivious to the  
gossip-mongers.  
Another advisor whispered, "But look at how he  
behaves. He is pre-occupied with something and I highly  
doubt that it is about the petition for a tax cut."  
The advisors sagely shook their heads in  
agreement.  
The first advisor reasserted his position. "I  
think that it is a woman. Only females can drive a man  
to distraction."  
Sneakily, the advisors studied the man that  
they were discussing. Endymion was in the same position  
as before, still staring off into space and smiling  
dreamily.  
The shuffling of feet upon the floor quickly  
broke up their little gossip fest. Alarmed, the advisors  
glanced at the approaching individual. It was Endymion's  
most trusted and oldest advisor.  
He glared at the others. "What do you think you  
are doing," he scolded in a soft voice. "Your job is to  
advise the Sultan in matters of state, not discuss how  
he does his job."  
"But look, the Sultan is not even looking at  
the government affairs. He is merely daydreaming."  
The high advisor shook his head. "No matter.  
What the Sultan does or does not do is not a matter for  
you to question. Since the Sultan does not have use for  
you, you should all return to your homes." The rest of  
the advisors sheepishly began to creep away.  
"Ah yes, one more matter. If I catch you people  
gossiping about his majesty's behavior again, I shall  
advise him to execute you all for treason against the  
state!"  
Properly chastised, the other advisors quickly  
fled the scene of the crime. Shaking his old head, the  
old advisor quietly approached the Sultan's throne.  
His quiet movement broke Endymion from his reverie.  
"What is it, old friend," Endymion asked as he  
motioned for the advisor to come closer.  
The high advisor smiled. "Nothing important,  
your highness. I was merely concerned about your  
health."   
Grinning, Endymion replied, "I am in perfect  
health, old man. Why do you ask?"  
Lowering his head respectfully, the advisor  
replied, "His majesty seems preoccupied today. I was  
merely concerned that his highness might be in ill  
health."  
Endymion laughed. "I am a very healthy young  
man. I was merely thinking of someone."  
The advisor tilted his head in question.  
"Someone, your highness? May I be so bold as to ask  
who?"  
"A very interesting young woman, old man. Her  
name is Serenity and I purchased her contract last  
night."  
The advisor looked up in shock. "Your highness,  
you left the safety of the palace *again* last night?"  
Endymion waved his hand impatiently. "Do not  
worry about that. I am more than capable of protecting  
myself. Besides, I was dressed in common clothes. No  
one recognized me." 'No one ever does,' he added  
silently with a grin.   
The advisor lowered his head again. "Forgive me,  
your majesty. I did not wish to question your actions."  
"Very well, you are forgiven."  
Rubbing his hands together nervously, the advisor  
prepared to ask another question. "Your highness, forgive  
my audacity, but what about this young woman has caught  
your eye?"  
Smiling, Endymion thought of how he should  
describe Serenity. "Well...her beauty is astonishing. She  
has beautiful, long, silvery locks of hair, deep blue  
eyes, and a gorgeous body."  
The advisor chuckled softly. "But your majesty  
has been with many beauties. What makes her keep his  
majesty's attention?"  
Endymion pondered the question for awhile. "Well,  
her beauty caught my attention at first. But it is her  
personality, I suppose, that intrigues me. Old man, she  
refused me."  
Shocked, the advisor said, "A mere woman refused  
the highest man in the land?!"  
Endymion laughed. "Yes, she did. She even slapped  
me for kissing her. Of course, that was before she  
discovered that I was the Sultan. She has spirit, old man.  
No matter the miserable conditions of her life, her heart  
continues to burn in resistance. She has a passionate  
nature. Even now, knowing that resistance is futile, she  
continues to avoid submission. I shall greatly enjoy  
overcoming her defenses."  
The old advisor felt sorrow at Endymion's cold  
expression. He had watched Endymion grow up from a small  
young lad to a man and then a ruler as he was now.  
Sorrow scorched through him as he felt the need to teach  
this young man, one who he thought of as a son, the true  
beauty of finding someone to love, someone to become his  
wife. "Do you feel anything for her, your highness?"  
Endymion looked at the advisor, confused, as he  
frowned, "Feel anything for her? A commoner? Of course  
not, old man. Why in the world would you ask such a  
ridiculous question?"  
"Because, your majesty, you are a young man now,  
and because of that you should start thinking of finding  
a wife so that she might produce a heir for you."  
Endymion snorted contemptuously. "I have plenty  
of bastard children already. When I finally choose a wife,  
I doubt that producing an heir will be of any difficulty.  
You needn't worry about that, old man. Besides, as you  
said, I am a young man. And because I am still young,  
there is no reason for me to rush off and do something  
rash when I could be having fun. No woman would deny me  
even if I was a hundred years old, and you know that  
already, so there is really no reason why I should choose  
a wife now when I could choose a suitable woman of high  
position later on."  
"Will you continue to see other woman after your  
marriage?"  
Laughing, Endymion smacked his hand against the  
desk. "Of course, old man. No woman can hold me! I am a  
man who bores easily. Once I get my heir, I'll put the  
queen away somewhere. I will have no need of her anymore."   
The old advisor felt his heart ache as he asked,  
"What about love, your highness? Do you not need an equal  
to love?"  
Rolling his eyes, Endymion replied, "Love? What  
a preposterous idea. My father had many wives and he  
never loved any of them. Father always said, 'Love is a  
dangerous emotion. It allows a woman to control you. And  
letting someone control you makes you weak. A sultan  
cannot be weak. He must be firm in order to lead his  
people. Never be weak, Endymion. Never love a woman, for  
that will be your downfall.' See, old man? I have no need  
for love. I am perfectly content in surrounding myself  
with beautiful women that I feel nothing for."  
"I see," the advisor said slowly. "May I be  
excused, your majesty?"   
Endymion nodded and the old advisor exited the  
room. The advisor paused at the door, looking back at the  
young man with a solemn sadness in his eyes. 'Poor  
Endymion. What a bleak and horrid existence you will have  
with such an outlook. Love is no weakness. It makes men  
strong. Without love, life has no meaning.' Dashing the  
hot tears from his eyes, the old advisor slowly walked  
back to his home.  
  
Every night he crept into his room, his hot  
breath whispering over her skin as he told her to dance  
for her. And every night she danced the same exotic  
dance that had him dreaming of her the next day as his  
advisors mindlessly talked to air. Everyday, his advisors  
would be dismissed, their daily business unfinished, as  
Endymion impatiently left the chambers to visit Serenity.  
"Why do you do this, sire? Night after night?"  
She whispered, as he slowly pushed her onto the bed, his  
body covering hers. "You know I will never beg, I will  
never, ever sink as low as to do such a thing…" Her voice  
slowly died away as she swallowed back a moan.  
"…but you want me, you know you do." His soft  
beautiful voice told her, as he kissed a trail on her nape.  
She shook her head slightly, as his hand traveled  
up her body. "No, no I don't...what is there to gain from  
sleeping with you? My pride would be in shambles...can't  
you bother one of your other women," she asked, slowly  
wishing that she could hate his touch as it enticed  
forbidden desires within her.  
"None of my other women entrances me the way you  
do, my siren. There is one thing that you can gain...your  
freedom, habibattee. Your freedom, does that not appeal to  
you?" He stopped touching her, as he propped himself up,  
his eyes gazing down upon hers in an amused look.  
She stared up at him, her eyes filled with one  
emotion that he had not seen in the eyes of any of his  
paramours before: rage. "You want me to whore for my  
freedom?" Her voice was loud and angry. "How...how dare  
you?!"  
Expecting to have angered him, she waited for his  
response to only have him let out an unexpected chuckle.  
"I expected as much. I would have lost all the respect I  
had for you if you had agreed … you are something Serenity,  
truly something..." With that, he got up from the bed,  
grinning at her. "But you should know siren, that although  
you turn me down now, sooner or later you will submit to  
me...WILLINGLY..." With that he exited the room  
lightheartedly as she begin to throw curses after him as  
she did every night.  
  
'Damn it, I'm behind everything!' He cursed  
silently, as he sighed, gazing at the papers sprawled all  
over his desk. 'How did this happen?' He slowly propped  
himself upright in his chair with a frustrated sigh.  
'It was her,' was all he could think as he slowly  
scanned the papers trying to pay attention. It was always  
her. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He needed to get  
a grip! Goodness, he was almost acting like a love-sick  
fool! He shook his head, becoming quite agitated with  
himself as he recalled his father's stern words to him.  
She was a distraction, (a very fine looking one of course),  
but a distraction nonetheless… How was he going to get his  
mind off of her?  
Maybe...just maybe...  
He stifled a boisterous cry...of COURSE!  
  
"I don't see why, OW! Don't POKE ME," she hissed  
at him. Her command went unheeded as he glared at her  
sternly, then continued to pull her along the walls.   
"Where are we going?" She hissed at him once more.  
But just as before, he merely ignored her and continued to  
drag her along with him. She sighed, feeling as if she  
was talking to a brick wall. Ever since yesterday night,  
he had been acting strange… She didn't understand him right  
now...actually, she needed to rephrase that. She didn't  
understand him at all. This morning he stormed into her  
room and threw clothing at her, sternly telling her to  
change into it. It was hideous, a cloak that covered her  
from head to toe that made no absolute sense! It was  
blazing hot in the room as it was, it was now even worse  
wearing this sack!   
She was then pulled into a beautiful room that had  
an ivory table by the window and a screen fastened next to  
it. She tilted her head, contemplating the odd setup but  
before she could figure out where she was, he pushed her  
behind the screen.  
"Stay HERE," he ordered her. He grinned happily as  
he sat on his chair and called his advisors in. He felt like  
applauding himself. Now he didn't have to think about her  
anymore. When he wanted to, he could just look towards the  
screen and see her.  
His grin stayed on his face as he casually looked at  
Serenity. Satisfied, he intently listened to his advisors as  
they told him about his kingdom.  
  
It was hot.  
*She* was hot.  
Blisteringly hot.   
Sweaty hot.  
Icky hot.  
Sticky hot.  
Unbearably hot.  
She sighed as she rearranged her skirts from behind  
the screen. The sun blared in from the window a couple of  
feet away from her as she slowly looked to her right and at  
the figure. He was waging a full fledge debate about taxes  
with his advisors. He turned to her, for a single second  
and winked, as the discussion still raged on. She edged  
closer to the right, hoping she could hear more of it, as  
she found herself very intrigued about what Endymion was  
going to say.   
"What do you mean you only want to lift the taxes  
for the nobles only? What about the commoners? Don't know  
that the tax relief should be lifted off them before the  
nobles! By God men, what are you thinking? Those commoners  
already work hard enough! Have you seen them before?  
Sweltering in the heat in the market places hoping to make  
ends meet, to pay the taxes while the nobles just lounge  
around all day with more money than they can count?" His  
face was flushed as he stood up, glaring at the opposing  
advisor who dared to ridicule him with such an absurd idea.   
She could feel something brush against her as he  
rallied for the people who lived under the hands of luxury,  
people like her...It was pride, bursting pride for him as  
the advisor tripped over his apology.  
Endymion sighed and waved his hands. "Leave me now, I must  
think." With that, the men started to leave, but a couple  
stared at the newly added screen with curiosity.   
"What are you guys looking at? I said leave!" With  
that they scurried off, fearful of his anger. He couldn't  
help but wonder if they have seen her? He had hidden her  
so well, behind the dark screen and under the thick  
fabrics...of course they didn't see her...He couldn't  
understand why the thought of any other man except for  
himself seeing her would cause him to become incensed,  
nor did he understand his need to conceal her. For all his  
life, he had never felt an urge to hide or conceal any of  
his other lovers...but she was different...he couldn't  
explain her. He couldn't explain the emotions that were  
raging within him. With a frustrated curse, he stalked  
over to Serenity, who stared at him in surprise as he  
lifted her up from her seat and rudely yanked off her veil.  
"God woman, how you entice me," he said huskily as  
his lips then smothered hers with the passion that had been  
building up inside him all day.  
Maybe it was the fact that he defended her kind of  
people, or the heat that she was exposed to for so long  
that made her crave more of the feelings he engendered  
within her, but she found herself swinging her arms around  
his neck and kissing him even harder until the both of them  
were breathless.  
Her arms were still around his neck as she buried  
her head at the side of his neck. She was breathing heavily  
as he toyed with her beautiful silver hair with one arm,  
the other tightly wrapped around her waist.   
"See how good we are together? The passion that  
explodes when we are together? It could be so much more  
if you only..." He gently placed a kiss upon her earlobe  
as she shuddered at the whispering of his voice.  
"Endymion…"   
He continued to hold her tightly within his embrace.  
  
It was so easy to hate him when he was an arrogant  
man who only lusted after her. But to find out that he was  
a passionate man who cared for his people, who cared for  
the poor, made her look at him in a different light. He  
was a ruler, the one with the most power, the one that had  
no real obligation if he wished. He did not have to listen  
to his people, he did not have to bother himself with the  
problems of the common people...but he did. He did all  
this and so much more...  
She hated to admit this, but she couldn't help  
but find him...admirable.  
"What are you thinking about habibattee?" His deep  
voice asked, as he watched her slowly shrug off the long  
robes that he forced her into every morning.  
She sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all."  
He caught her wrist as he let out a sly smile,  
"Liar, liar."  
She pulled back and ignored him. She found the  
restraints of her clothes, released them and let them  
slowly drop down around her as she grabbed another robe  
and wrapped it around herself. She was no longer ashamed  
if he saw her without clothing, instead she felt at ease  
with him seeing her nakedness. Besides, if she dared to  
conceal herself, he would only insist that she reveal  
herself to him.  
"Tonight I am not in the mood to seduce you, my  
siren," he said with a sigh as he pulled her into his lap.  
"Instead, I just want to talk to you."  
She lifted her eyebrow. "Talk to me?"  
He nodded, "What do you say?"  
"S..ure..." she said uneasily, as he grinned.  
  
They talked about everything and anything. The once  
daily routine of seduction became scarce as it was replaced  
with spending time in discussion about their pasts, their  
beliefs, and their dreams. She couldn't help but anticipate  
the coming of night so she could spend time talking to him...  
She never had someone that listened to her like this before,  
someone that understood...  
She smiled from her spot behind the screen as she  
casually snuck glances at the handsome man who read the  
papers intently. He was so beautiful...so wonderful...She  
couldn't help but laugh at herself and at how foolish she  
was acting. Hell, she was acting as if she was in love with  
the man! It was such a foolish thought! Her? In love with  
him? How could she love him? He was Sultan!   
But somewhere, deep within her, she felt a nudging  
that told her that it was exactly what she was feeling...  
"Oh damn..."  
She *was* in love with the blasted man. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naoko gets fanmail because she owns  
BSSM. But we don't get feedback. Does that mean  
we don't own BSSM, Cherry Pie? ::confused eyes::  
(sniffles) does that mean people don't love us   
much? i mean, besides the men in the white suits  
they seem to always be stalking us ... (winks)  
i wonder why ...  
  
  
The heat of passion  
Builds up in my heart  
But the sands of time  
Slowly fade away  
  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 5  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: stargazing12@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
  
She was not in love with that man.  
  
Serenity's heart gave another thump to  
the contrary as she sat there, listening to  
Endymion talk with his advisors.  
  
Glaring, Serenity grabbed her heavy  
cloak and tried to still her treacherous heart.  
'Damn you, traitor,' she thought angrily.  
  
Thump, replied her heart, mockingly.  
  
'Do that again…I don't think that they  
quite heard you in India!'  
  
THUMP THUMP went the insolent organ.  
  
Serenity gritted her teeth as an almost  
overwhelming urge to scream filled her. She did  
not love the man, she would not love the man,  
she COULD NOT love the man. Love was an emotion  
that she had long lost the desire to have.  
  
Love was an emotion meant for people in  
stories, in songs. It had no place in the lives  
of ordinary people trying to eeck out an  
existence. Her mother, her father...anyone and  
everyone she had ever loved had left her alone  
in a world that did not want her. Serenity  
choked back a sob unsuccessfully. Love was the  
bane of existence and she was not going to let  
it become the bane of hers, no matter what pain  
it caused her.  
  
  
Endymion shot a concerned look at the  
screen. Serenity had made some sort of choking  
noise, muffled but still audible above the inane  
chatter of his advisors. Was the cloak becoming  
too warm for her? Was she alright? Did the sun  
bother her? He couldn't see her since he was on  
the floor with his advisors, looking at the  
plans of his kingdom.  
  
His advisors began to look at Endymion,  
curious as to why he had paused, and then turned  
their gazes to the mysterious screen, hoping to  
find the reason for the Sultan's distraction.  
Seeing nothing and hearing nothing, they quickly  
returned their gazes to the task at hand,  
although not without a not-so-subtle glare from  
the high advisor.  
  
Frowning a bit, Endymion returned his  
attention back to his advisors. 'It must have  
been my imagination,' he thought.  
  
The high advisor looked at the Sultan,  
then the screen, then the Sultan again. A small  
spark of hope that had been ignited upon seeing  
the screen grew ever larger as he read genuine  
concern in Endymion's eyes. Ever since Endymion  
had been a lad, the high advisor had never seen  
him completely concerned for another person's  
well-being, excepting the high advisor himself.  
He and the Sultan were almost as close as father  
and son, explaining Endymion's high regard for  
the man. But, usually, whenever servants became  
ill, Endymion made sure that they had adequate  
medical attention, but rarely did he himself  
become troubled by the distress of others. He  
always had more pressing matters to attend to,  
like marauding thieves or a temporary drought.  
'There must be something very unique about this  
girl, if Endymion himself worries over the  
slightest cough,' thought the high advisor.  
Suppressing a laugh, the high advisor covertly  
faced the floor in order to hide the growing  
grin on his face.  
  
  
She had once been a fool of love, a  
victim of its merciless power.  
  
~She looked into his beautiful ice-blue  
eyes, enveloped in the love that shone within  
its crystalline depths. Her own deep blue eyes  
returned his loving gaze.~  
  
It was so long ago, before she knew how  
cruel the world actually was.  
  
~He held her close as she rested her head  
on his chest. His warmth embraced her, his kiss  
captured her own, and how she longed and wished   
that this moment would last forever...~  
  
A fool she was, naive and innocent, not to  
know how fleeting happiness was.  
  
~...but of course, it could not. He would  
leave in the morning, off to a dangerous mission.  
She begged him to stay, to keep holding her into   
his strong arms in hope that she could freeze  
this moment of true happiness. But of course,  
he had insisted, telling her this was the only  
was he could set her free. At her pouting, he   
drew her into his arms and whispered on how  
he would soon take her out of this nightmare,  
that they would wed and become a family.~  
  
Serenity cursed the tear that slipped  
passed her guard. His promises, his love...  
everything that she valued most was beginning to  
slowly slip away from her, just like that tear.  
She reached up and wiped it away.  
  
~He was her first love, her first friend,  
her first lover...~  
  
Another fallen tear, but the great pain   
inside her ached, leaving her unable to think of  
anything else.  
  
~...and her first great loss. Their last  
night together, they had made love. It was the  
first time for the both of them. But it was not  
just a joining of bodies. It was a fusion of  
souls, of two lonely hearts searching for shelter  
from a storm.~  
  
Serenity hugged herself, cold despite the  
oppressing heat.  
  
~And in the morning, he left, kissing her  
goodbye as he rode off with his unit into the  
desert, the sunlight giving him this god-like  
look. He gave her one fleeting look, one that  
haunted her for so many nights afterwards, and  
then screaming to her how he would return with the  
money. That he'd return for her.  
  
He never returned.  
  
A month after his departure, his commander  
had sent her a letter, informing her of his death.  
She could still remember the pain that spread  
within her at those words. He had died in a battle,  
with full bravery and courage, saving his commander.  
Dropping to her knees, Serenity found out that he  
had left her with all the money in his possession,  
enough to pay back a little more than half of the  
debt she owed the old man.~  
  
But the money didn't mean anything to her  
anymore.  
  
Not even the heartfelt letter telling her  
he died whispering her name. No, not even that  
mattered to her then - nothing did. She was numb,  
cheated, stolen from - her dreams of living happily  
ever after in the arms of her first love was cruelly  
taken away from her. No longer would she be able to  
look into his blue eyes and drown in the deep  
passion within their depths. No longer...  
  
Tears fell from her eyes, one after another,  
until they blended together in an endless stream of  
pain. Serenity looked blankly out her window, deaf  
to the words of Endymion and his advisors, trapped  
within her past. Slowly, her pale lips parted,  
whispering one word.  
  
"Kunzite..."  
  
  
  
Endymion dismissed his advisors, weary  
after the long-winded speeches and heated arguments.  
It was well into the night and he was famished.  
  
'She must be angry with me,' he thought, as  
he longed to see her beautiful face again. 'She's  
been stuck behind the screen all day today.' He  
chuckled, imagining Serenity's wrath when he finally  
would reach her location. Sneaking quietly up to the  
screen, Endymion paused before suddenly sticking his  
head behind the partition and saying, "Boo."  
  
??  
  
There was no scream, no "You creep, you  
scared the daylights out of me," no reaction.  
Puzzled, Endymion looked for Serenity's beautiful  
face. His gaze finally fell to the cloaked and  
huddled mass upon the floor. Frowning, Endymion  
moved the hood, wondering if she was playing dead in  
order to criticize him for letting her go hungry  
until now.  
  
'She's asleep,' was his first thought.  
Smiling, he looked at his siren's peaceful  
countenance. 'She seems so peaceful.' Laughing  
silently, Endymion bent to pick up Serenity when he  
noticed that there were dried tears on her face.  
Suddenly, the noise he had earlier returned to him.  
  
'She was crying,' the harsh realization and  
remorse bit into him. He had been so callous,  
completely ignoring her needs and concerns. He  
should not have forced her to sit all day, under  
that sweltering cloak, without a bite to eat. He  
felt like an ogre, worse than the old man that had  
treated her so poorly. And to think that he had  
promised her that she would never suffer again...  
but here he was, starving his poor siren when she  
was already so delicate.   
  
He cursed at himself, as he scooped her up  
into his arms, berating himself for neglecting her  
welfare as he carried her back into his chambers.  
He whispered to the sleeping figure, and himself,  
that he'd to make this up to her.  
  
  
Serenity giggled. Once she had awaken,  
Endymion had practically forced her to eat various  
delectable foods, apologizing profusely for his  
inattention. Then, after she was able to convince him  
that she was full and not mad at him, he began telling  
her about what had happened, pausing every so often to  
eat a grape or take a sip of wine.  
  
"And so, he began flailing his arms, arguing  
with the other advisor," Endymion said with a grin.  
Comically, he began to wriggle his arms as if he were  
a demented bird. "He looked as if he was a fish out of  
sea, trying to wriggle back home. His face started  
getting all red as he continued to rant. He looked  
like an overripe date!" Endymion puffed out his cheeks  
and crossed his eyes in demonstration.  
  
Eyes shining in delight, she clapped her hands  
in praise for his wonderful performance. This was the  
side to Endymion that she had seen the night he had  
taken her from her old life and thrust her into her  
new one, the naughty boy with enjoyed making people  
laugh. She liked it better when he was in this mood,  
enjoyed his company a lot more than when he was trying  
to order her around.  
  
Endymion took a deep drink from his cup and  
looked at Serenity carefully. Her once pale cheeks had  
been wiped clean of their tears and now shone a rosy  
red from all her laughing. For all appearances, she  
seemed to be in better spirits. "Habibattee, would you  
like something else to eat? More fruits, perhaps? Or  
would you like a different wine? A merchant just  
brought me a new shipment of wine as a gift, one of  
the best from a great winery. Shall we enjoy some," he  
asked as he moved to clap his hands to summon a  
servant.  
  
Serenity reached across the table and stilled  
his hands. Shaking her head, she replied, "No, sire,  
I assure you again, I am full." Tilting her head, she  
regarded Endymion carefully. "What is wrong, your  
highness? You are uncharacteristically worried tonight.  
Shall I dance to chase away this weight on your back?"  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No, Siren, I don't  
want you to dance tonight. I was just concerned, since  
you hadn't eaten all day and seemed…saddened earlier  
after I dismissed my advisors. After all, you are a  
rather big investment," he winked, "and I can't have  
you becoming ill on me, now can I?"  
  
Biting her lip and lowering her head, she did  
not rise to the bait. Instead, she was overwhelmed  
that he had noticed that she had been crying and was  
actually concerned. Confused, Endymion shot a look at  
his attendants and silently they beat a hasty retreat.  
Moving over to her, Endymion gently took her hand into  
his. "Does something bother you, habibattee?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, even as tears began  
to well up inside her. Endymion was being so tender,  
so caring, so gentle...  
  
...so like Kunzite.  
  
Crying freely now, Serenity bit her lip harder  
in order to hide her sobs. But Endymion noticed the  
drops of moisture as they fell into her lap. Without  
a word, he gently pulled Serenity into his embrace.  
  
"Serenity," he whispered. His husky voice,  
able to seduce a woman with just a single word, now  
enveloped Serenity in its velvety comfort. "Let it out,  
whatever bothers you. I'm here, lean on me."  
  
Her control broke. Finally, after all these  
years, Serenity finally cried, cried about a love  
lost, innocence lost, hope lost. She cried over the  
pain of her abandonment, the loss of her family, the  
loss of her childhood. She cried in defeat, knowing  
that she had lost her battle. And she cried in joy,  
because after all this time, she had found love again.  
  
Author Notes:  
  
(sniffles and wails) MMMYYYY KKUNNNZZZZYYYYY!! he's  
nooooott suppose to diiieeeee!! (glares at kii) I'm  
not talking to you anymore! (sniffles) I'm now  
tramatized! remind me never to read this fanfiction  
again! (coughs) what do you mean i help write it?  
ehh ... umm ... (coughs) i knew that?  
-Cherry Pie  
  
::wrinkles her nose:: I had to kill Kunzy, or else  
the men in white would be veerrryyy angry. Besides,  
::glares at CP:: Endy and Sere are meant to be!  
Nothing your warped brain can tell me to think  
otherwise!  
-The Rose Society a.k.a Kii 


	7. 

Disclaimer: The men in white suits don't  
understand the whole obsession over  
feedback...don't they understand how much  
we need and want and LIVE FOR IT??? ::RS  
glances at CP nervously:: Sshhh…they're coming!  
::CP continues to rant as RS waves arms  
energetically:: ::White-suited men pick the two  
up as the third carries a sign saying "Sailor  
Moon not owned by the lunatics."::  
  
  
I look into your eyes  
Searching for something  
An emotion, a flicker  
For anything  
  
All I see is darkness  
Racing to consume you  
As I draw closer  
Will it consume me too?  
  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 6  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: stargazing12@hotmail.com  
etrlslrmn@aol.com  
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society  
  
  
The sun had already risen high above the  
desert sands long before she had awakened. She  
looked around, as she tried to shake the cobwebs  
from her head. Confusion arose deep within her,  
as she pondered why Endymion had not woken her  
and made her accompany him to the morning meeting.  
Was he mad at the fact that she had caused him  
trouble yesterday for crying on his shoulder? He  
seemed so understanding yesterday though...and...  
Her gaze fell upon the pillow next to her. To her  
surprise, there was a note upon it with his  
beautiful scrawl. She gently picked it up and read  
it with a sigh.  
  
'My Teary Siren,' it began. Serenity  
smiled wryly at his small reference to the night  
before. 'When you awake, please call in the  
servants and help yourself to some food. I won't  
require your presence today, so feel free to  
entertain yourself. Your Poor Waterlogged  
Handkerchief, Endymion.'  
  
Serenity laughed at the small joke. She  
was so happy that he was so understanding, so  
wonderful. Last night after she had finished her  
story, he had tucked her into the bed and kissed  
her softly on the cheek, telling her that he  
would chase away her nightmares for her.  
  
He was such a sweet thing.  
  
She closed her eyes in bliss.  
  
To love again was to be free once more.  
There were no chains in love, just a feeling of  
true completion that caused the wings of eternity  
to sprout on her back. She flew into the warm  
arms of happiness as she rolled on the bed,  
laughing with the first pure joy she had felt in  
a long time.  
  
  
  
He stared off in space, anger emanating  
from his figure. Last night she told him so much  
about herself, trusting him as she never had  
before. She told him her bittersweet love story,  
about her courageous loved one who had been lost  
at war...  
  
At first, he had done everything in his  
power to make her stop crying. He could not bear  
to watch passively as she cried. So, being as  
gentle as was in his power, he put her to bed,  
soothing her sobs and just being there for her.  
Then, once he was positive that she was asleep,  
he laid next to her, spooning her smaller figure  
with his own. He loved to see his Siren smiling  
and happy, or even argumentative and irritated.  
But to watch her luminous blue eyes fill with  
tears tore him up, something that he could not  
explain. That morning, he awoke, wrote her a  
humorous note, hoping that she would feel better  
after a night of sorrow.  
  
But after he left her side, the events  
that she had related to him consumed his thoughts.  
Just the thought of her being with another made  
the long untouched embers of jealousy flare red  
hot again within him. The thought of another  
touching her so intimately made his insides lurch.  
She was his damn it, his...!  
  
"Sire?" The irritating voice of one of  
his nobles reached his ears, drawing him away from  
his reverie. He turned back to the noble, away  
from his thoughts and frustration of Serenity.  
Shooting him a fierce glare, he begun to channel  
his anger upon the poor sap. "What is it?"  
  
The noble paled at the sheer intensity of  
his sire's voice booming down at him as he  
fidgeted nervously. "Uh...your highness, we were  
talking about the taxes..."  
  
Heaving a sigh, Endymion returned to his  
duties that waited him before hand. He tried  
with all his might to banish all thoughts of  
Serenity from his mind as best as he could.   
  
  
  
Serenity gave Endymion a surreptitious  
look as confusion seemed to become her best  
friend. She didn't understand this. Ever since  
he had returned, he had barely said a word to  
her. Had she hurt his feelings?  
  
'But he has had many lovers himself,'  
she thought. 'Why would my having one upset him,  
especially since it was so long ago?' She looked  
at him but Endymion was engrossed in his papers.  
She cleared her throat, waiting for him to turn  
to her and raise his eyebrow or do something  
quirky like he usually does. But instead,  
Endymion didn't even pause at his reading, making  
her feel as if she did not even exist.   
  
With a huff, she crossed her arms and  
stared at him, angrily piercing daggers into him  
with her eyes. 'Fine then! Be an insensitive pig!'  
she silently cursed at him. After much glaring,  
she decided that if he was going to ignore her,  
she was going to make it very hard for him. She  
continued to stare at him with piercing eyes,  
pouring all her frustration into her gaze, hoping  
that he would feel her stare.  
  
She never knew how tiring and straining  
glaring could be. She wondered if she could pop a  
vein this way. Finding that this method wasn't  
very effective, she decided to try a different  
approach. With a deep breath, she slammed her  
hands on his desk, finally getting him to look at  
her.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you?  
What's with the silent treatment," she demanded to  
know, as he blinked and gave her a look of innocence.  
"Nothing is wrong, Serenity," he replied as he  
returned to his papers.  
  
Growling, Serenity gripped Endymion's chin,  
forcing him to look at her. "Nothing is wrong my  
FOOT! You've been ignoring me the whole entire time!  
Last night, you were so nice and understanding. But  
now, you're the same arrogant man that I met the  
night of the show. It's like you've reverted back!"  
  
Endymion tore himself from the hands of his  
captivatingly beautiful siren and glared at her  
angrily, his words deeply flashing with contempt.  
"Damn right something is wrong," he exclaimed. She  
was shocked - never had she heard this tone of voice  
before! "I'm angry as hell, I'll admit it."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, and studied  
him with a frown. She was unable to comprehend what  
his anger was all about, and why it was directed at  
her. Was his day really all so bad that he had to  
take it out on her? "What the hell are you mad about?  
And why the hell are you taking it out at me?"  
  
Endymion let out a bark of laughter, his  
eyes boring into her. "Why shouldn't I be taking it  
out on you? You're the one that I'm mad at!"  
  
"ME?!?!" She asked in disbelief, "What the  
hell did I do to piss you off? You left me a note  
saying that it would be fine if I spent the day in  
the room! Or did meeting with your advisors addle  
your brain?"  
  
Standing up, Endymion threw his arms up in  
frustration. "You think that I'm mad about you not  
accompanying me? My dear, I do believe that you are  
the one with the addled brain."  
  
Serenity stood up as well. Trying to keep  
her self-control, she said as calmly as possible,  
"Then why are you so angry all of a sudden?" It  
seemed to be the wrong question because the next  
moment he whirled around to glare at her, pain  
etched on his every feature. "You loved another! Of  
course I'm angry!"  
  
All her anger promptly flowed out of her  
body as she stared at him, disbelief shooting through  
her. "You're angry because of Kunzite?" The thought  
filled her with amazement. He was jealous? Was this  
what everything was about? He was jealous just  
because...  
  
She couldn't help but feel something deep  
within her increase in intensity as Endymion found  
that he could only nod in defeat. Her expression now  
changed, softening some of it's harshness. She  
prodded him with her next question, "Why?"  
  
His eyes flew open and stared at her as if  
she was the most ignorant person in the world. "What  
do you mean, why? You gave yourself to another!  
That's reason enough!"  
  
Serenity gave a rather indelicate snort of  
derision. "As if you haven't slept with others  
before."  
  
Endymion clenched his teeth. "That's  
different!"  
  
With a derisive laugh, Serenity moved her  
hand up and down, indicating that she was speaking  
about him. "You think that because you're a man," she  
waved her arm to indicate the room, "because you're  
rich and Sultan, that you can sleep with whomever you  
want and it's perfectly alright. But yet, if a woman  
sleeps with man out of wedlock, it automatically marks  
her as a whore?"  
  
Silence was her only reply. She slowly nodded,  
numbness taking her over. "You know," she said  
quietly, "you truly are a Sultan. Because no decent  
human being would think the way you do." Her voice was  
like icy fire, filled with so much loathing.  
  
He grabbed her arm, trying to make her face  
him, but all she did was push his arm away, as she spun  
her heel into the ground and attempted to flee the room.  
He grabbed her arm once again, roughly. She whipped  
around and made a face at him and then at his offending  
hand.   
  
She turned to glare at him, annoyance boiling  
just underneath her controlled surface. "LET GO OF ME,"  
she bit out.  
  
His eyes were like a smoldering blue flame,  
the heat of his anger threatening to scorch her as he  
forcefully growled at her, "I wouldn't care if every  
woman in the world bedded a thousand men! But this is  
YOU that we're talking about! You're mine, and mine  
alone."  
  
And with an abruptness that startled them  
both, he pulled her body to his and kissed her. It  
was a kiss that neither had experienced before: rough,  
yet tender, hateful, yet loving. He had meant for the  
kiss to be punishing, to make her pay for betraying  
him. But the deep, furious ardor that was buried in  
both of them exploded to the surface, uncovering the  
long hidden desire and an onslaught of passion that  
overwhelmed them with an intense fury.  
  
Pausing long enough to groan, he crushed her  
lips to his again, over and over, with a flurry of  
kisses broken by hurried breaths. He wrapped his  
hands in her silver locks, angling her head for  
better access to her lips. The feel of her, the  
taste, the smell...everything about her was  
intoxicating. He scooped up her body and walked  
quickly to the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He  
let both of them fall upon the soft covers, the  
ravishment continuing.  
  
Logic struggled to break through the haze of  
desire clouding Serenity's mind. With a jarring thud,  
the events leading to this warmth came back to her.  
'He thinks of me as a whore, a conquest,' she thought  
bitterly. 'I don't matter any more to him than a  
flower in his private garden, a bauble to admire for  
a time, then to be forgotten and discarded. If I let  
this continue, I'm only proving him right.' She placed  
her hands upon his chest and gave him a shove. He drew  
away from her, rolling to the side, his dark blue eyes  
clouded with confusion. She sat up, her shoulders  
shaking from her sobs.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
Only the sound of quiet sobbing answered him.  
  
He was completely lost, without a clue. Up  
until a moment ago, he could feel her desire for him.  
She was kissing him as ardently as he was her. Finally,  
it dawned on him. Endymion drew Serenity's body towards  
him and hugged her close, placing his head upon her  
own. She struggled for a moment, trying to make him let  
her go, but his iron embrace did not lessen. After  
awhile, she stopped squirming and lay very still.  
  
For the longest time, the two lay very still,  
listening to each other breathe, feeling the rise and  
fall of each others chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," Endymion said, his deep voice  
rumbling quietly in his chest. He heaved a sigh,  
causing his breath to dance along the top of her head.  
"I shouldn't have said those things. I had no right to  
insinuate anything. What you did in the past is your  
business."  
  
Serenity turned in his embrace to face him.  
Her glistening eyes glared at him. "Damn right it's  
my business. What Kunzite and I shared was not some  
thing to be made light of!" Her tiny fists beat  
against his chest, a feeble attempt to voice her  
frustration. "I thought that you would understand  
but you didn't!"  
  
Smiling at her angry but beautiful face, he  
gently wiped away her tears. Her anger ebbed away  
quickly with every caress. Odd how she could not stay  
mad at him. Perhaps it was the close proximity. "I do  
understand, more than you know." Then, he placed a  
gentle, lingering kiss on her forehead. It was a  
gesture that was meant for comfort. Yet, the simple  
kiss rekindled their conflagration of emotions.  
  
She could feel him pull away from her, as  
she opened her eyes to look at him. She reached up to  
touch him, her gentle hands outlining the rugged  
beauty of his face. It was as if she had no control  
over her own actions, as if something larger than  
herself was in control now. Her fingers brushed  
against his cheek, his chin, and then his lips. They  
were gingerly brushing over them when he captured her  
hand with his own. His deep blue eyes were locked upon  
her own stormy ones as he kissed each and every one of  
her gentle fingers. Each press of flesh against flesh  
was fuel in the fire of their passion.  
  
"Endymion…" she softly whispered.  
  
He could feel an overwhelming desire yank him  
into a whirlwind of emotions, leaving him unable and  
unwilling to escape. "Serenity..." he groaned, his  
eyes reflecting the depth of his desire for her.  
  
His plea took her in surprise. She opened  
her mouth to say something, but before any sound  
could escape, she was silenced by his lips being  
crushed against her own.  
  
She could feel the pumping of her heart  
enter a battle against her ribcage, the former  
trying to escape the confines of the latter. A warmth,  
never before felt, grew in the very core of her being,  
fed by the swirl of emotions from his gentle invasion.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him  
closer to her, trying to make this moment last forever.  
Never had she felt so complete, so safe, so ALIVE!  
Passion...a simple word for such a complex emotion.  
Even the time she shared with Kunzite had not raised  
such a feeling within her.  
  
He drew back enough to whisper her name,  
then promptly returned to ravishing her lips. She  
could feel his tongue brush against her lips, asking  
for entrance to her sacred mouth. As soon as she  
parted her lips, he charged in, like a man lost in  
the desert searching for water. They were lost in  
their passion, in their emotions...  
  
...in their love...  
  
Author Notes:  
  
(grins) Wait until you see the next chapter  
minna-love, you're going to adore it! (grins)  
Thanks to all those wonderful people who sent us  
email! Without you we would be lost! -CP  
  
o.O OTAY! Time for me to 'fess up! I did the whole  
Kunzite thing last time! So minna, stop bashing poor  
CP! ::Real RS whaps puppet away:: Ignore that...  
Anyhoo, I want EMAILS!!! FEEDBACK! MON-URK! ::white  
coated men drag her away:: -RS 


	8. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer: White white white! Ugh! All  
we ever see is that color! What's up with  
that? I mean, as much as I love that  
color - why don't they add something more  
to it...like...RED! Or a Mamo-chan! That'd  
be nice! But hmmm...Or black...kinda like  
those pretty little pictures of Sailor  
Moon the guy in the coat wears...you know,  
the one that looks like Sailor Moon is  
drawn by spilled black ink...  
  
Brush up against me  
Feel the heat  
Let it capture your heart and soul  
See only what you want to see  
And let me hope that it would be me  
And only me  
  
Touch the sands of time  
Freeze this very moment  
Let it last for all eternity  
For if we let it slip away from our hands  
We may never re-live such a moment  
Ever Again  
  
Close your beautiful eyes  
Don't watch the moment become lost  
And the tears the fall from my eyes  
Just remember that once we had each other  
Even if it was just  
A mirage  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 7  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: stargazing12@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
  
Morning arose as the bright sun  
graced the sky with its presence, bringing a  
multitude of colors into the desert sky.  
Endymion arose with the sun, just as  
captivating, just as beautiful. He woke up  
with the strangest feeling of contentment  
traveling throughout his body, pulsing from  
the deepest depths his heart. Smiling, he  
rolled over to gaze at Serenity.  
  
God she was beautiful. Never had any  
of his former lovers ever aroused such a deep  
feeling of admiration from him. Usually, after  
he had amused himself, he dismissed the girl,  
heedless of her hurt expression. He had no  
desire to lay next to someone if there was no  
pleasure to be had. Yet, last night, something  
within him wanted to prolong the moment, as if  
he were afraid to lose it. He had drew her  
heated body to his own, letting his siren  
snuggle upon his bare chest. He had wound his  
hand in her hair, letting the silver threads  
travel across his skin as he drifted off to  
sleep. Now awake, he watched as Serenity  
slept, oblivious to his observations.  
  
The early morning sun danced across  
her skin, casting it with a rosy hue. Her  
glorious blue eyes, so dark with desire the  
night before, were lidded now, closed in  
sleep. She clutched the covers to her bare  
body, even in sleep, as if her innocence and  
innate modesty, despite her previous  
circumstances, forbid her to lay naked in  
a man's presence. He ran a finger along her  
shoulder, smiling when she drew away without  
waking, a slight frown on her face.  
  
Indeed, Serenity was not like any of  
his former mistresses. Somehow, there was an  
intangible quality about her, something that  
kept Endymion from growing bored with her  
antics. He had had women who were well-skilled  
in the art of seduction; yet, next to Serenity,  
they paled in comparison. She had captivated  
him with her mere gaze, a feat never  
accomplished before. However, despite the fact  
that she basically pulsed with sexuality, she  
didn't notice it. That very fact made her all  
the more appealing to Endymion. He had grown  
tired of women who were no better than whores.  
All the women he had been with, virgin or not,  
were calculating and conniving, determined to  
get his attention and his riches. But Serenity  
was honest and pure, above trickery and lies.  
  
'Yes,' Endymion thought as he put his  
head upon the same pillow as Serenity. 'She  
is a woman worthy of my time and interest.  
She has known how dark life can be and yet  
has not allowed its darkness to mar her  
spirit. She is a woman that I can spend time  
with and enjoy her conversation. She is a  
woman that I can see myself keeping around  
for awhile. She is a woman that I can love.'  
  
Endymion blinked in surprise. What  
was that last word? Love? He furrowed his  
brow. Love. Had he truly thought that  
forbidden word?  
  
Love...  
  
A word that he was taught to scorn,  
to abhor? A word he had been told that would  
never do any good for him. He could already  
see his father's eyes glaring at him for ever  
thinking of such an useless word.   
  
"Love is for fools Endymion." His  
father had told him when he was a young boy  
of age seven. "And no son of the Sultan shall  
be a fool. To love is to show weakness, and  
weakness will only lead to two things: your  
destruction and the destruction of our kingdom.  
Our family has been ruling over this  
flourishing land for so long - our strength has  
made this kingdom grow and expand..."  
  
"Our family line has always been stable  
and strong - and I will not have a son of mine  
be a weak link, falling into such a cursed trap  
of silly emotions that bring only destruction..."  
  
But wasn't that what he set himself up  
as right now, a weak ruler? With his thoughts of  
'love' and forever more? Women, his father once  
stated, were just here for one's pleasure. They  
were never to be thought of as anything more.  
Marriage to a woman was not for love, but for  
the duty of producing an heir and maintaining  
the strength of the kingdom.  
  
Duty before pleasure.  
  
He stared at his blonde sprite.  
  
Duty...  
  
He slipped out of the bed.  
  
Before...  
  
He paused at the door, his eyes  
lingering at the beautiful frame.  
  
Pleasure...  
  
He closed the door softly, leaving behind  
the most wonderful thing that ever happened in  
his life.  
  
  
  
He thought of letting her go.  
  
He truly did, but that feat seemed  
impossible when he imagined another man holding  
her, touching her, caressing her...knowing her as  
intimately as he did.   
  
The thought made everything inside of him  
build up in a dazzling display of jealousy that  
spun a web of anger around him.  
  
No, he could not, would not let her go.  
  
But, he had to, did he not? She had  
already caused him to feel as if she were vital  
to his happiness. If Endymion continued to allow  
her to be near him, he would grow so attached  
that he would actually neglect his duties to be  
with her, to please her. He shuddered. What would  
become of his kingdom then? It would shrivel and  
perish, lost amongst the swirling sands. His  
legacy to his people would be one of destruction  
and mediocrity.  
  
He felt as if he were being pulled in two  
directions. One was to be rid of Serenity and be  
done with the whole affair while the other was to  
keep her close to him, no matter what the  
consequences. Endymion sighed. He had never had  
this much trouble with one of his women before.  
If they required, he would provide them with  
adequate money and a small place to live. That  
way, they would want for nothing and he would not  
be bothered by their clinging and nagging.  
  
Suddenly, the perfect solution came to  
mind. Endymion smiled. It was ideal because it  
would keep Serenity close enough so that he might  
keep his rendezvous but far away enough so that  
he would fall deeper into his infatuation. After  
all, that was all that he felt for her, an intense  
physical attraction and nothing more. He was  
Sultan, the ruler of thousands. He would be  
strong. He had no need for such weaknesses, like  
love and other such idiotic things. Calling his  
servants, he put his plan into action.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Serenity returned to consciousness,  
her closed eyes registering that the sun had indeed  
risen and was mocking her with its brightness. With  
a groan, she stretched her body, taking the kinks  
out of her muscles. When she opened her eyes, she  
finally registered her nakedness. She could feel  
her body turn pink with that as she clutched onto  
the discarded covers to her body, hoping to conceal  
what was already been exposed for so long.   
  
Popping open an eye, she peeked at her  
surroundings, making sure that no one had seen her  
so...au naturale. With a sigh of relief, Serenity  
found herself quite alone and quickly dressed. Once  
every hair was back in place, every article clothing  
snugly in place, her harried mind finally recalled  
the events of the night before. And what she  
recalled made Serenity want to return back under  
the covers and forget that the whole thing had ever  
happened.  
  
What had possessed her last night? One  
minute she and Endymion were fighting like there  
was no tomorrow, and then she and him were...  
were...Serenity blushed. She supposed the turning  
point was when he said that he understood and kissed  
her in such a tender manner. That one action had  
convinced her that he indeed understand, that he  
understood that her and Kunzite's loneliness had  
drew them to each other, had made them crave  
intimacy. He understood why Kunzite had a special  
place in her heart, that he had been her first  
shelter from the harshness of the world.   
  
But...  
  
Why was it that it wasn't Kunzite's arms  
she had found completion in, but Endymion? A man  
that seemed to under stand her with such completion  
that it frightened her. She knew that her  
relationship with Kunzite always had a certain  
barrier that she tried so hard to ignore. A barrier  
that seemed to have vanish completely when she was  
with Endymion. A man she barely knew but then  
again knew...  
  
It was strange and complicated matter that  
she couldn't understand...that she shouldn't try  
to understand. All she knew was that within the arms  
of Endymion, she was able to forget her loneliness  
a loneliness that once served as a barrier and...  
  
Serenity bit her lip. All her remaining  
barriers had fallen last night. Endymion had already  
held her heart and last night, he held her soul. The  
joining of their bodies was only secondary to the  
joining of their minds, their hearts, their very  
beings. But did Endymion feel the same way? Feel the  
same way? Did he feel their hearts slowly join? How  
their longings seemed to finally come to an end?  
How now, as they were apart, they could feel so  
uncompleted, so desperate for the other half?  
  
Serenity frowned. Surely he did. He  
understood her, in a way no one had ever been able  
to. Such an understanding required a deep connection  
between the two parties. He had shared his own  
dreams with her, dreams for his kingdom, for the  
future. He had shared his childhood with her, how  
distant his father was, how strict an upbringing he  
had, and how his oldest advisor was like the father  
that he never had. Serenity smiled, reassured that  
Endymion did indeed feel the same way she did.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened,  
rousing Serenity from her musings. "Endym-" she  
began before she noticed that it was not him at  
the door. Instead, there stood a female servant,  
one Serenity recognized as the one that had brought  
her food the day before. Smiling, Serenity greeted  
the girl cheerfully. However, the servant didn't  
return her greeting. In fact, she looked rather  
sad, wringing her hands in nervousness. "What's  
wrong," asked Serenity, laying a hand on the  
trembling girl's shoulder.  
  
"I have orders from his highness, miss,"  
replied the girl in a soft voice. She wrung her  
hands again. She had just met Serenity the day  
before and had liked the older girl immediately,  
Serenity's kindness and friendly manner a vast  
improvement from the Sultan's past paramours. She  
knew that what the Sultan had planned for Serenity  
was going to crush the fragile woman before her.  
But orders were orders and it would be her head if  
she disobeyed her ruler. She continued, "He has  
ordered that you are to be promptly removed from  
this room and placed in another room, in another  
wing of the palace." Pausing, she looked at  
Serenity's look of confusion and prayed that  
Serenity would forgive her for what she was about  
to say next. "Miss, you are to be placed in the  
room meant for his highness' favorite mistress."  
  
Mistress...  
  
The word taunted her as she stood there,  
shocked at the raw intensity of it as it hit her  
like a slap upon her face.   
  
She stared at the servant girl blankly,  
willing her to say she lied, to say she didn't  
mean it...  
  
She searched the servant's eyes, but  
those same deep bronze eyes stared at her with  
no pretence. Maybe...maybe...this was a dream.  
No, not a dream, but a nightmare...a hideous  
nightmare that was not real. It *couldn't* be  
real! Not after all that had happen, all that  
they felt for each other...  
  
She LOVED him!   
  
She loved him so much, understood him  
so well that she knew that he did love her!  
This wasn't possible! Her being moved into that  
room...wouldn't that mean...didn't that mean  
that his affections for her were only that to  
a...to a...  
  
...whore...  
  
"OH NO, miss," cried the servant. In  
her shock, Serenity had spoken her thoughts  
aloud. The servant quickly moved to get  
Serenity a seat before she fainted on the spot.  
"I am sure that his highness meant no such  
thing." But in her heart of hearts, the servant  
knew the truth. His highness, once he had  
gotten what he wanted from a woman, always  
discarded her promptly afterwards, saying that  
he no longer found her interesting. Even if the  
mistress had been able to hold his interest for  
longer than the initial tryst, she would  
inevitably be moved to the harem. But the girl  
did not have the heart to tell this to Serenity.  
It was obvious that the young woman loved  
Endymion. And it had seemed that he had loved  
her in return. After all, he had kept her close  
to him at all times, even during his meetings.  
However, his actions now implied something else.  
  
Shaking her head, the servant gently  
led the still Serenity to her new room. It  
pained her to see such innocence destroyed.  
And it angered her when she thought of how his  
highness had fooled Serenity, fooled everyone,  
into thinking that he felt more for the young  
woman than lust.  
  
  
  
Serenity re-read the note that Endymion  
had sent with her meal. In no uncertain terms,  
it informed her of her exact standing with the  
Sultan. He wrote that she would no longer be  
required to accompany him to his meetings nor  
would he be able to send for her as often as he  
used to, since he would be occupied with the  
affairs of state. He had sent beautiful outfits  
and gorgeous jewels, saying that they were gifts  
of his esteem. Serenity laughed bitterly. Esteem  
her foot. Those were bribes, baubles he sent her  
because he had tired of her. He would now "send"  
for her when he had time, expecting her to sleep  
with him and then return to this god-forsaken  
place like a common tramp. The gifts were payment  
for her services.  
  
By God, she was a fool. She had been  
stupid enough to trick herself into believing  
that Endymion had loved her, that he actually  
cared for her. All his kind words, his caresses,  
they were merely a ploy to get her into his bed.  
And it had worked. Every look, every touch,  
every word, Serenity had taken each little tidbit  
and stored them in her lonely heart, mistaking  
the fake for true feelings. She had fallen for  
him, blindly, heedless of the dangers. She had  
loved again, and foolishly, and had ended up  
hurt, just like the last time.  
  
And now, where was she? Not even left  
with the knowledge that Endymion had truly cared  
for her. At least with Kunzite's death, she knew  
that he cared for her as much as he was capable  
of. But in Endymion's heart, she was nothing. Was  
the bastard even capable of love? Serenity shook  
her head. Why should she even think about him?  
She should think about herself now and what was  
she going to do. Would she sit there and calmly  
let herself become the Sultan's concubine? She  
touched the piles of jewels and clothes on her  
new bed. It would be a pleasant and comfortable  
life, filled with good food, fine clothes, and  
jewels. Now that she was a part of the harem,  
she had the freedom to come and go as she  
pleased. Not longer would she be kept a prisoner  
in the palace. And if she stayed, she would be  
close to Endymion...  
  
Endymion...  
  
Enraged, Serenity threw the jewels off  
her bed, scattering them like drops of rain upon  
the ground. Screaming, she gathered the fine  
outfits of silk and ripped them with her bare  
hands. Upturning the table, she watched as the  
fine dishes of food broke upon the ground. She  
ran around the room, breaking everything she  
could get her hands on. Finally, spent and  
exhausted, she fell to the floor, sobbing.  
Everything around her was broken to pieces, just  
like her heart and her pride.  
  
'Have I fallen so low, that I would  
consent to be a whore,' Serenity thought. 'Have  
I truly fallen so low?' Tightening her jaw,  
Serenity stood, dashing the tears from her eyes.  
'NO. My father left and I still lived. The old  
man beat me and humiliated me, and yet I  
continued. Kunzite died but I lived on. I will  
NOT be beaten and broken.' Serenity quickly  
sprang in to action. She cleaned the room as best  
as she could, not wanting the servants to have to  
deal with her mess. She put all the gifts that  
Endymion had sent her back on the bed, in as neat  
piles as she could. Wearing the clothes that she  
had come to the palace in and carrying only her  
sack of meager belongings that truly belonged to  
her, she surveyed the room.  
  
'Everything that Endymion has ever given  
me, I have returned. The few items of value that  
I have, plus all my money that I have saved over  
the years should cover the money that he paid  
the old man. My dancing for all those nights  
should cover the room and board he provided. I  
am no longer beholden to him. My ties with  
Endymion and this place are severed, now and  
forever.' Squaring her shoulders, Serenity  
lifted her head and took a deep breath. She  
felt no loss, no emotions of leaving this  
beautiful palace. All she felt was regret.  
  
Her regret for loving him...  
  
Her regret for still loving him...  
  
And her regret that she would always  
love him...  
  
But what did that matter? In the end  
he didn't love her, so what was the use to  
holding onto the attainable?  
  
With a shake of her head, she left the  
palace.  
  
No second looks.  
  
No goodbyes.  
  
Just a single thought.  
  
She will survive.  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CP: So sorry it took so long to write this!   
We both been very busy! And all those people  
who were kind enough to email us and demand  
the next chapter - thank you for being so  
very patient and accepting my "hopefully soon"  
replies...(coughs) even though hopefully soon  
ended up to be not so very soon - but hey,  
perfection has a limit...hehe...(winks) send  
more emails and if you can, join my super  
cool mailing list:  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dyingscarlet/.  
Ja!  
  
RS: ::sigh:: Summer is here and you'd figure  
that I'd have more time to write. BUT NO! As  
soon as I come home, my mom drags me out to  
run errands with her. 100 degree weather, evil  
sun, evil traffic, evil allergies...sucks to  
be me! But I will try to write more, at least  
until me and CP leave for vacation ^^;  



	9. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer: White walls are BORING!!!  
::grabs her posters:: Time to decorate the  
walls with lovely SM posters!! ::RS sticks   
posters everywhere:: Hey, CP, check out  
the purdy posters! ::no answer:: CP? CP?  
Uh oh. CP? ::muffled screams are heard::   
Hehe, oops? Guess I'll have to find her.  
Yo! Guys in white suits! Little help?  
  
A deep pulsing  
An ache  
Can we...  
Never, just  
We fall  
But dare we see?  
The darkness  
Only a façade  
The light?  
Never existed  
Just...  
What is it?  
What is it that we feel?  
We feel...  
I feel...  
I no longer know.  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 8  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: stargazing12@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
  
Serenity moved quickly, hoping to  
escape notice. She avoided the more active  
areas of the palace, knowing that someone  
would stop her and might attract Endymion's  
notice. Unfortunately for her, she was not  
as familiar with the back of the palace as  
she was with the front. After many dead ends,  
she finally found her way to freedom. At the  
palace exit, however, the guards would  
definitely be there, standing guard. There  
would be no escaping their questions. But  
Serenity was prepared.  
  
As soon as one of the guards spotted  
Serenity, he immediately moved to block her  
path. "HALT!" The other guard, mirroring his  
partner's movements, then asked, "Where are you   
headed, miss?"  
  
Gathering her senses, Serenity spoke as  
calmly as possible. "His highness has given  
orders to allow me my freedom, has he not?"  
  
The guards looked at each other,  
uncertainly. They had been issued those orders  
earlier, true, but the Sultan had locked this   
girl up not too long ago. It would be a perfect  
time for her to escape and if she did and the  
Sultan somehow forgotten those orders, it would  
not bode well for the two.  
  
Seeing their hesitation, Serenity played  
her trump card, praying that the guards would  
fall for it. "Shall I interrupt his highness and  
ask the Sultan here myself, and let him reiterate  
his orders to you both?" She moved slightly, as  
if she was truly going to call Endymion. 'Please,  
please, let this work,' thought Serenity, her  
insides quivering.  
  
The ruse worked. The guards promptly  
moved aside and let Serenity pass. "Forgive us,  
miss. Please, proceed."  
  
Relief poured through her body. She was  
going to finally escape from this miserable place.  
She walked quickly toward her freedom. Just a few  
steps more...  
  
"Wait," said one of the guards gruffly.  
  
Serenity stopped dead in her tracks,  
startled. Had they changed their minds?  
  
The guard motioned toward her small  
bundle. "What is that?"  
  
Serenity opened the bundle, allowing the  
guards to see its contents. "Just some old clothes.  
I was going to throw them away and buy some new  
ones at the night market."  
  
Nodding, the guard let Serenity pass. Once  
outside, Serenity let out the breath that she had  
been holding. It had been close, but she had  
finally escaped.  
  
The soft breeze of the night cradled her  
face and hair, as the beautiful moon floated within  
the crisp beautiful sky, overcast with clouds of  
darkness. The stars shone with a bright brilliance,   
twinkling merrily. A sad smile came to her face.  
She was finally free, free from her father, free  
from the old man, and most importantly, free from  
Endymion.  
  
  
  
He walked briskly, eager to see his siren  
once more. After all, he had been away from her  
for the entire day and he missed knowing that she  
was only an arm's length away. Besides, for the   
entire day, he could only think about the taste  
of heaven he had experienced the night before and  
was looking forward to a repeat.  
  
Throwing open the door without so much  
as a knock, he entered the room boldly. But the  
sight of her lively face did not greet him.  
Instead, an empty room greeted his eyes. Incensed,   
Endymion called for a servant.  
  
"Where is the girl," he bellowed,  
irritated from his disappointment.  
  
The servant shook in fear and answered,  
"She left, sire, to roam the palace. You gave her  
your permission and she wished to exercise her  
new freedom, so she said."  
  
Huffing, Endymion turned on his heel,  
determined to find out where his siren had run off  
to. Calling to the other servants, he found that  
she had not been to the garden or front half of the   
palace, her more familiar areas. All his servants  
had been called, but none of them reported seeing  
Serenity. His eye fell upon a young brown eyes  
servant girl. Unlike the others, she was not shaking  
with fear. Indeed, there seemed to be a new found   
strength in her posture.  
  
Eyeing the girl, Endymion asked suspiciously,  
"Do you know where she went?"  
  
Looking the Sultan straight in the eye, she  
spoke, anger barely veiled in her voice. "I would  
assume that she has left the palace, your highness."  
Contempt filled her tone. "She was rather upset,earlier."  
  
The servant's uppity attitude was really  
starting to annoy Endymion. But her words gave him   
ause. Had Serenity truly tried to leave the palace?  
Alarmed, Endymion told the servants to ask the guards  
if any had seen Serenity. It was then that the two   
guards from the back entrance answered the Serenity  
had indeed left, but scant moments ago.  
  
In a rush, Endymion made his way out the back,  
hoping to catch up to his wayward property. He caught  
up with her before she completely left the palace walls,  
roughly grabbing her arm. His eyes were bright with  
anger, a whirlwind of unspeakable emotions flickering  
within them.  
  
She looked away from his eyes. They had lied  
to her before and she would be damned if she trusted  
them again.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, his hand  
cupping her face, pushing it upward to face him. She  
tightened her grip on her bag.  
  
"I've done my due," she told him slowly.  
"I've left your gifts and money. After all that I've  
done, I believe that I more than paid back the money  
you paid for me. It's time I leave. I did what you  
asked last night...I pleaded for you last night..."  
She let out a bitter, pained laugh then, her heart  
breaking, but she didn't care. All she knew was that  
she wouldn't, couldn't, let him see her reduce herself  
any more than she already had. "But as I remember, so  
did you. My debt to you is fulfilled, so I will now   
take my leave of this place."  
  
"Foolish talk," he snapped back at her,  
letting her go. "What do you think you can do by  
leaving this palace...by leaving..." me...? He bit  
back that word, trying to stay what his father had   
raised him up to be as. Strong and constant, never  
weak...especially right now when everything inside  
of him told him to stop this stupid façade and just  
confess his undying lov-  
  
No, never that.  
  
He was not in love with her.  
  
He *couldn't* be.  
  
He took a few steps away from her, his eyes  
looking at the moon, a beautiful sight hidden  
within the dreary darkness. A maelstrom warred  
within him. He was on the edge of a precipice.   
She wanted to leave him. Him, the ruler of a vast  
kingdom. And where would she go? Out to the  
wolves, without anyone to care for her. Did she  
honestly prefer the outside world to his shelter   
and comfort? Surely not. This was a ploy,  
something Serenity was trying to pull off to get  
back at him for his callous dismissal. Well, if  
she wished to play this game, he might as well   
participate. When he turned back to face her, he  
had regained his composure and was again his cool  
self. "What is out there for you? Your lover's  
dead Serenity, the old man is far gone with a   
sack full of coins that I have bartered him for  
you... and your father, he left you did he not?  
So what's out there in that world for you," he  
said snidely, a smirk dancing across his features.  
  
His words slapped her across the face.  
She took deep breaths, trying to calm the raging  
emotions so deep inside of her. How dare he  
criticize her? Had he not wrought enough damage   
for one lifetime? For him to actually do this...  
to... to... 'No,' she thought. 'I refuse to let  
him hurt me again. I refuse to be a victim!'  
  
An icy stillness filled her heart, chilling her  
words. "You're right Endymion," she said calmly.  
"What is there out there for me? No one wants me...  
but... no one wants me here either. Out there I'd  
be free. In here," she motioned to the palace  
behind her. "In here...this palace of yours is  
just a fancy cage. A cage where you can use and  
discard me as you please. Well Endymion,   
I know my worth, and it's far more than being  
your whore. I'd rather take my chances amongst  
the people, than in here. Here, in this accursed  
palace, I'd surely die, chained to your whims.   
Dying free is a much better option."  
  
He stayed silent as she continued on.  
"You're a wonderful leader Endymion, a hell of  
ruler, but you are a horrid person. The old man  
might have beat me and my own father might have  
sold me, but they never, not once, hurt me as  
much as you have. Keep your jewels, silks and  
riches, your highness. Let them keep you company  
during those long nights alone. Or you could use   
them to buy another girl for your amusement, to  
keep you company. But let me make it clear, I  
shall not be the one doing so." Wrenching her  
arm from his grasp, she turned and started to   
walk away.  
  
Endymion could only utter one word.  
  
"Habibattee."  
  
She froze but did not turn back to face  
him. "Don't call me that, Endymion," she spat.  
"That word no longer holds any meaning for me."  
She looked up at the moon, her guardian and   
comfort. "Goodbye, Endymion. From now on, you  
are dead to me."  
  
With Endymion staring at her retreating  
back, Serenity walked away.  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CP: Well, I guess we'll be getting even more  
flames huh kii? (grins) don't you love just  
being a writer? anyways, I'm leaving tomorrow  
so (sticks out tongue) kill me if you can, i'll  
be far gone before it actually comes in affect!  
(winks) I'll be back at the end of july, but  
then again, kii is also leaving sooo... (evil  
grin) ... see ya?  
RS: o.O HEY!!! Don't leave me to the wolves!!!  
::turns and glances at the readers:: Um, nice  
readers...Don't eat me...If I die, no more DM!  
::cringes as they continue to eye her::   
AHHHHHHHH!!! ::grabs her trusty chopsticks::  
BACK, BACK I SAY! ::the readers give RS the  
evil eye:: Uh oh... ::runs for the hills:: 


	10. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer: We no longer have men in white  
suits chasing after us. They finally accepted  
our ownership of sailor moon - yay yay!  
RS: coughbehindyoucough  
(men in pink suits walk in all of a sudden)  
Man One: Okay, which one of you two put a  
red shirt in our laundry?  
RS: (coughs and points to CP)  
CP: (looks innocent) I did say that we  
weren't getting chased by men in *white*  
suits...they're pink now...(grabs kii's hand)  
Let's go!  
  
Desert Mirage  
Chapter 9  
By: Eternal Angel and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: stargazing12@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
  
He ran in the murky darkness, his  
heart pounding and his lungs burning. He was  
chasing something with all his might.  
  
But what was it?  
  
He didn't know what was the thing he  
was chasing. He only knew that whatever it  
was, it was very important to him. Despite  
the complaints the his body was throwing at  
him, he ran on, trying to find what he was  
seeking.  
  
Eventually, the darkness grew a  
little lighter, until he could make out a  
figure in the distance. Something inside  
him drew him towards that figure and he  
sped as quickly as possible toward the  
small beacon. As he neared the figure, he  
could tell it was a woman, with long,  
silvery hair.  
  
"Serenity," he cried out, as loudly  
as possible, the sound echoing in the still  
darkness. But it seemed as if his voice was  
swallowed by the dark stillness. Serenity  
never gave any indication that she had heard  
him call her name.  
  
Endymion ran on, trying to get closer.  
As he neared Serenity, she still sat in her  
same position, her back facing him. Her hair  
had spilled free from any confinement; it  
was like a carpet of liquid silver, shining  
against the darkness. She was again dressed  
in her belly dancer costume, the soft cloth  
waving in a non-existent breeze. She seemed  
so small, so fragile against the oppressive  
darkness that surrounded them both. But yet,  
she was the focus of Endymion's entire world  
as he ran.  
  
Finally, he slowed, coming closer to  
his silver siren. "Serenity?" She didn't  
move, didn't answer. She didn't seem to be  
aware of him at all. Confused, puzzled, and  
a bit annoyed, Endymion placed his hand on the  
woman's creamy shoulder. She didn't react.  
  
"Serenity? Talk to me." But she did  
not turn around. Endymion walked around her  
so that he could look at her face. But instead  
of finding her blue eyes glaring at his face,  
what he found shocked him to his core.  
  
It was a skull, it's eye sockets  
empty and accusing, the jaw in a horrible  
caricacture of a grin. Gasping in horror,  
Endymion wrenched himself from the corpse,  
staring with wide eyes. The figure that was  
Serenity toppled to the ground, the eyes  
still eerily staring at him accusingly.  
  
Horrified, Endymion raised his hands  
to wipe the feeling of the cold body from them.  
He screamed. His hands were also stripped of  
flesh, the white bone glinting in the darkness  
with shreds of dried tissue barely clinging  
in a few areas.  
  
"You are dead to me."  
  
Still reeling, Endymion turned to the  
direction of the voice. There, not five feet  
away from him, was Serenity and Kunzite. She  
was embraced in his arms and her steely blue  
eyes glared at him. The ice-blue eyes of the  
other figure also were turned upon Endymion,  
but they were not filled with anger. Instead,  
there was triumph in those icy depths, as well  
as contempt. Frightened, Endymion raised a  
skeletal hand towards the couple.  
  
"Serenity!" He stumbled towards the two  
but he fell, exhausted from his earlier  
exertions. On his knees, he turned his gaze  
back to the woman who had become the center of  
his world. The couple spared him one last glance  
before they turned away and disappeared.  
  
"SERENITY!"  
  
Endymion woke up from his dream with a  
jerk, covered in sweat.  
  
'Serenity...'  
  
***  
  
Searing, sizzling sand brushed against  
her bare feet. Her eyes stared into the distance  
at the dozens of sand dunes that littered the  
horizon. So much heat, so much longing... and  
those beautiful eyes haunting her once again...  
  
She stomped at the sand, ignoring the  
pain that it was bringing to her bruising and  
blistering feet. She should not and would not  
reminisce for something she truly did not have.  
A passing fancy was all she was to him. A good  
romp in the bed...  
  
She really did believe that he was  
better than that...  
  
Then again, she did believe that he  
thought she was better than that...  
  
Her feet dragged on, as the sun, the  
cruel sun, rose higher in the sky, its harsh  
rays changing the grains of sand to flecks of  
burning coals against her feet. 'I must  
continue...'  
  
Sweat beaded down her face.  
  
'I will move on...'  
  
Another step forward, yet each step  
took her nowhere. Desert, so much desert  
surrounding her. But she must continue on. For  
at least every step that she took was another  
step further away from him.   
  
***  
  
The dream haunted him for the rest of  
the day. He stared oddly at the papers that  
fluttered gently on his table by the soft breeze  
that had entered his chambers, but other than  
that gentle relief, there was only a great amount  
of heat that rippled about the palace and the  
thousands and thousands of miles of desert.   
  
What was this deep aching within him, a  
pulsing that he could not ignore? He picked up  
one of the documents and attempted to read it  
only to find his eyes unable to comprehend  
anything.  
  
He felt as if he lost everything.  
  
But why should he? Was she not just a  
mere girl? Was she not just a possession for a  
man's pleasure? It was not like he was in love  
with...her...  
  
He blinked back the appalling thought.  
No. That could not and will not ever be. For he  
was not in love with her. He couldn't be! For  
to be in love was...  
  
to be...  
  
in...  
  
love...  
  
with...her  
  
he...was...  
  
in love...with...her ...  
  
Never!   
  
He stared at the space where Serenity used  
to sit for days on end, and then out his window,  
his eyes staring at the far distance of the  
desert sands.  
  
'Serenity...'  
  
She was out there, he knew it. He  
imagined her walking through the desert sands  
in the sweltering heat of the day. And then,  
he saw her, imagined her with that man he saw  
her with, in his dream...  
  
'You're...'  
  
He bolted up.  
  
'...dead...'  
  
He had to find her.  
  
'...to me...'  
  
***  
  
Water... how she longed for the sweet  
tasting refreshing coolness to slide down her  
throat to relieve her of this quenching thirst.  
She continued to stumble along, her eyes  
drooping with fatigue, her mouth dry, and her  
body shuddering from the heat.   
  
The desert was endless.   
  
She continued to stumble along, only to  
trip on her own two feet. She fell the ground  
exhausted. 'I need to continue on...'  
  
Her body ignored that weak command, her  
eyes drooping, her mind slowly becoming lost.   
  
The air felt different all of a sudden,  
causing her to look up, into the distance. She  
squinted her eyes, attempting to examine what  
was before her.  
  
It was a figure, the beautiful, tall  
figure of the man she loathed, and the man she  
loved, all at the same time.  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
She crawled forward, her arms, her  
legs slowly pushing herself closer to the  
man, who just stood there, staring down at her  
with his arrogant expression.  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
She could not find the strength to  
crawl any more, her body too weak, her thirst  
too strong. But so close...she was so close...  
  
"Endymion..."  
  
She reached out to him, hoping to  
grasp onto the figure. But instead, her arms  
went through the figure, through the vision.  
She gasped in surprise.  
  
Then, she let out a choked laugh.  
  
Just a mirage...  
  
She let out another bitter laugh, her  
body shaking with frustration, anger, and pain.  
'Everything hurts too much...'  
  
It was a damned mirage, just like his  
feelings for her, her belief that he truly  
loved her. God, everything she had known was  
a mirage. The bond between parent and child,  
the idea that true love conquered all, even  
that love existed at all...  
  
Mirages, dreams, lies.  
  
She had no more will to continue  
forward. Her heart beat slowly in her chest,  
her lungs drawing a ragged breath. Her eyes  
fluttering shut for the last time, she let  
infinity claim her.  
  
***  
  
"This is not a good idea Endymion," the  
old man told the Sultan, as he mounted his  
horse. "You should not leave the safety of the  
palace. I'm sure that the guards could find  
her a lot faster than you looking by yourself,  
sire."  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No, this is  
the only way. I let her leave and I'll bring  
her back."  
  
"But all this for a woman sire?"   
  
Endymion frowned. "She is not just a  
woman, old man. She's...she's special...I...I  
can't explain it old man. I just can't let her  
leave...not knowing that..."  
  
The advisor looked at Endymion. This  
was a man that he had seen grow up before his  
eyes. He had played with the boy-sultan,  
listening to his laughter echo in the lonely  
halls of the palace. This was the young man  
he had watched anxiously conquest after  
conquest. This was a man that did not believe  
in love, that scorned the emotion as weak.  
Now, this man that he loved like a son was  
going to ride out, alone and unprotected, to  
look for a woman he had cast aside, a woman  
that he loved. Pride in Endymion welled up  
in the old man's heart. His young charge was  
now truly a great man. "I understand, your  
majesty. May God grant you safe passage and  
a speedy return."  
  
Endymion nodded then looked back at  
his palace, at his kingdom and his people.  
  
"Take care of my kingdom for me old  
man." He gave the man who thought of him as  
his son a smile. "I will be back, don't you  
worry about that." Endymion then willed his  
mount forward. "Goodbye old man!"  
  
The advisor watched as his sultan  
rode off alone, into the desert sands. He  
prayed silently that Endymion would return  
soon with the girl.  
  
But Endymion never returned, forever  
lost in the desert sand...  
  
  
The End  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CP: Wow, it took us FOREVER to get this out,  
but yes, it's finally here. The end. (dances  
happily). Yay yay! The end! (smiles deviously)  
aren't you just glad we finally finished the  
story?  
RS: See? Aren't we good little authors? We  
finally finished DM! WAI WAI! =D No more men  
in white suits. Just bishies in birthday suits!  
::claps her hands happily:: I feel so proud! 


End file.
